Starlit Sky 7: Demon's Jealousy
by warriorfreak
Summary: Sequal to The Search for Nightwind Robin meets Shadowflight and they go north to save Robin's brother. But his brother is suffering from horrible treatment. Can Shadowflight and Robin save him without getting it? Sequal:Last One Over C 2008 warriorfreak
1. Chapter 1: Robin

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**- _Ravenstar_- dark tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Deputy**- _Rockpool_- dark grey tom with strong legs and dark blue eyes

**Medicine cat**- _Darkflame_- dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**- _Thornclaw_- golden tom with yellow eyes

_Shrewtail _- grey and brown tom with amber eyes apprentice Hunterpaw

_Birchoak_- brown tom with yellow eyes apprentice Yarrowpaw

_Whiteflower-_ milky white she-cat with light blue eyes apprentice Seapaw

_Squirreltalon_- ginger she-cat with light green eyes

_Shalepelt_- grey she-cat with yellow eyes

_Nightwind_- thick furred black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

_Hollysky_- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

_Flametail_ – flame colored she-cat with yellow eyes

_Dustpelt_- big dusty brown tom

_Sorreltail_ – tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

_Ferncloud_- grey she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

**Apprentices**- _Seapaw_-beautiful silver-blue she-cat with ocean blue eyes

_Yarrowpaw_- light tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_Hunterpaw_- light tan tom with yellow eyes

**Queens**- _Skyfeather_-long haired white she-cat with odd violet eyes

_Leafcloud_- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

_Snowfeather_- white with silver flecked she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits**- _Arrowkit_- dark red tabby tom with darker red stripes and red eyes

_Stonekit_-grey tabby tom with blue eyes

_Whitekit_- white she-cat with yellow eyes

_Silverkit_- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Stalkkit_- stalky grey tom with ice-blue eyes

_Batkit_- smoky grey tom with large, wing-like shoulders and blue eyes

_Pollenkit_- grey tabby she-cat with white chest and face, soft brown eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader- **_Cederstar_- orange tabby tom with black stripes

**Deputy-**_Rowanclaw_- dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat- **_Littlecloud_- small tabby tom, apprentice, Bluepaw

**Warriors- **_Birdclaw_- great big grey tabby tom with big shoulder muscles, apprentice, Firepaw

_Treepelt_- wiry brown tabby tom

_Pinepelt_- long, straight ginger fur and amber eyes, apprentice Pinonpaw

_Tawnypelt_- tortoiseshell she-cat, a formable fighter

_Smokefoot_- smoky black tom with light green eyes

_Graytail_- light grey tabby tom with a quivery tail, apprentice Juniperpaw

_Chipmunktalon_- light brown tom with large front teeth and blue eyes

_Rabbitfluff_- rabbit-coloured tom, very jumpy and easily frightened

**Apprentices- **_Firepaw_- smoky tom, like the embers of a fire

_Pinonpaw_- grey tabby spotted with blue, blue eyes

_Juniperpaw_- normal-looking grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Queens- **_Aspenleaf_- beautiful calico she-cat with deep amber eyes

_Followingtail_- black and white she-cat with a very long, whip-like tail

**Kits- **_Sparrowkit_- brown and grey tabby tom with bright green eyes (Aspenleaf's)

_Yowlkit_- dark orange tom, almost red with light green eyes (Followingtail's)

_Shreikkit_- light orange tom with yellow eyes (Followingtail's)

_Screamkit_- very pale orange she-kit, almost white, with amber eyes (Followingtail's)

_Shoutkit_- medium orange tom with green eyes (Followingtail's)

**RiverClan**

**Leader- **_Hawkstar_- dark tabby tom with ice-blue eyes and long claws

**Deputy- **_Darkclaw_- dark brown tom with black stripes and yellow eyes, apprentice, Crisppaw

**Medicine Cat- **_Willowtail_- pretty ginger she-cat, apprentice Palepaw

**Warriors- **_Minnowriver_- beautiful silver-grey she-cat with deep blue eyes

_Gingertail_- light ginger she-cat with a bright orange tail and yellow eyes

_Pebblefur_- grey tabby tom with flecks of pebble shaped lighter grey splotches

_Rippletail_- grey and silver tabby tom with ripple-like stripes, blue eyes

_Silverriver_- beautiful silver she-cat with blue eyes

_Beechfur_- light brown tom with yellow eyes, apprentice, Runningpaw

_Feathertail_- pretty silver she-cat, apprentice, Tawnypaw

_Heartfur_- dark ginger she-cat with kind amber eyes

_Wovenlife_- tan she-cat with yellow eyes, apprentice, Tanpaw

**Apprentices-**_Crisppaw_- light brown she-cat with crisp fur

_Palepaw_- pale ginger she-cat with pale yellow eyes

_Runningpaw_- swift dark tabby tom

_Tawnypaw_- tawny colored she-cat with ice-blue eyes

_Tanpaw_- tan tom with golden eyes

**Queens**_**- **__Shallowfire_- silver she-cat with bright orange splotches, light green eyes

**Kits- **_Streamkit_- silver-blue she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Shallowfire's)

_Riverkit_- light blue-grey tom with ice-blue eyes (Shallowfire's)

_Lakekit_- dark blue-grey tom with ice-blue eyes (Shallowfire's)

_Oceankit_- ice-blue she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Shallowfire's)

**WindClan****-**

**Leader- **_Mudstar_- mud colored tom with blue eyes

**Deputy- **_Owlfeather_- brown and grey tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat- **_Kestrelcloud_- light brown tom

**Warriors- **_Crowfeather_- smoky grey tom, almost black with amber eyes

_Haretail_- tan tom

_Heatherfur_- ginger she-cat with heather-colored eyes, apprentice, Damppaw

_Breezeclaw_- snappy light grey tabby tom

_Weaselfur_- weasel colored tom with blue eyes

_Whitetail_- white she-cat

_Bouncetalon_- bouncy she-cat, apprentice, Sealpaw

_Hawkpelt_- dark brown tom with ocean-blue eyes

_Swiftfoot_- swift white she-cat, apprentice Deeppaw

_Rabbitbouncer_- bouncy ginger she-cat

**Apprentices**- _Sealpaw_- ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes

_Deeppaw_- dark ocean-blue and grey tom with dark brown eyes

_Damppaw_- pale ginger she-cat

**Queens- **_Tailflower_- light ginger she-cat

**Kits- **_Oakkit_- brown tom with amber eyes (Tailflower's)

_Birchkit_- light brown tom with amber eyes (Tailflower's)

_Sycamorekit_- dark brown tom, almost black, with amber eyes (Tailflower's)

_Saplingkit_- very light brown tom, almost white, with amber eyes (Tailflower's)

**Other Animals**- _Robin_- small dark tan and orange male cheetah with dark orange eyes

_Shadowflight_- pitch black she-cat with a glossy pelt and bright green eyes

_Raven_- a small male snow leopard cub with blue eyes

_Squirrel_- black and white wolverine female with yellow eyes

_Demon_- A brown and black male porcupine

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1, Robin **_

"_Shut up!" _

_Robin winced. "Sorry_, Squirrel," he muttered.

The stupid wolverine made a face, strutting around the tiny cheetah. "Why can't you shut up, bird brain?"

"I didn't say anything!" Robin snapped. He leaped out of the way as Squirrel lunged at him.

"Just shut up for once, okay?" Squirrel snarled. She snapped her teeth at him.

"Walk away, butthead!" she hissed. She bared her teeth at him.

Robin bounded away, no way could she catch him, he was so much faster then the stupid, overweight, waddling wolverine.

He looked up. The first moon was in the sky, barely a dot against the quickly darkening green. He wished the other two would come up. He loved the big one.

There was a shuffling of feet and a horse cantered into view: his mom.

"Robin!" she bellowed, her ugly yellow teeth glaring against the sun that was sinking in the south.

Her massive sides heaved. "Did Squirrel make your dinner?"

"Carrots, yes," he grunted.

"Good. You do like carrots, right son?"

"Er…"

"Good." The horse cantered off, flies clustering around her eyes.

"Mom!" he called after her.

"Yes, Robin?" came the deep voice.

"Did you find…?"

"No," the horse snapped, "Raven is gone for good."

His poor little brother! Robin sighed with unhappiness. He looked up, there was comfort. The third moon was rising.

Huge and powerful, it filled the whole sky, except for a tiny bit of blue light along the horizon lines. He could see where the great holes in it were, it looked like a crying face. Silver light filled the cleanly paved dark red streets. He watched it with awe.

He lived on the world called Eris. Every inhabitant was born as an animal, and it could change into one other animal. Robin was a tiny cheetah (the size of a large, full grown cat) but didn't know what he could turn into. Some animals never found out, it was highly dangerous to try. You could become a dangerous animal, like a lion or wolf. Then you might lose control of yourself and hurt someone. Robin never had the courage to try and change. He didn't know what he would become. It was often known that dangerous animals like him would change to an animal even more deadly, and lose control. Raven was a small snow leopard, and he could safely change to an eagle. Robin's terribly annoying and stupid two-and-a-half year old babysitter Squirrel was a wolverine, and could turn into a pony. She could become a perfectly harmless animal, so she never lost control of herself and hurt someone.

Robin was one year and six moons, and Raven was nine moons.

His dad was dead, and Raven had disappeared three weeks ago, just like everyone of that age. It was a mystery where they went.

Robin looked around at the tall, thin, square stone buildings all around him. Every one was a light shade of blue. Nobody lived in them, they were solid. The whole world was covered in them. Each was twenty feet tall and five feet wide on every side. They got slightly thinner as they went up, and the sides were carved so the corners were evenly jagged.

And everywhere where the buildings weren't were smoothly paved dark red streets. Bordering each building was a thick set of gnarly bushes that were set right up against the stone walls and spread out about two feet all around until the red street started.

And everywhere in this town (called Burleyville) were holes in the red street. Small caves were carved into the street, where the animals lived. All the streets were covered in them. But as soon as you got out of the towns, the holes ended, and if you went up for thousands of miles you would come across the very cold top of the world, (and if you went way down you would too) that was real wilderness. Trees, flowers, and beautiful flowing streams, all covered in several feet of snow. No ugly buildings and yucky red streets.

Robin always had a longing to go to the top or bottom of the world, but never had. It was so much walking…

He looked up. He enjoyed looking at the moons, but they hid the lights that danced in the sky all day in three thick ribbons of thousands of colors.

Tonight all three moons were full, but when they were smaller you could see the lights. They were called the Aurora.

The young cheetah looked around. How boring his life was! Why couldn't there just be something to do, something to _see?_

He stood up and ambled around, until he came to a place where the horizon never seemed to end. He walked aimlessly in that direction.

Golden light was sparkling on the horizon line, but the sun went down in the south, this was east…why was there light?

He stood up, his dark amber eyes sweeping the streets. He bounded a little, then settled to a walk.

The golden light was getting closer. After another mile he noticed something. There was a golden path stretching into nothingness.

Robin looked at it. To sets of paw prints were burned into it. He was afraid of it. What _was_ it?

Suddenly something smashed onto him. It was sort of spiky. He lashed out, squealing in pain. Everything was dark now, and the big moon had already sidled out of they sky, so he couldn't see anything.

Then, abruptly, the Aurora blazed into life, making all the neat paved streets and buildings glow with creepy light and color.

Whatever had grasped Robin let go momentarily, and the cheetah scrambled out of his grip. He turned around.

Whatever had been holding him was very strange. Covered in spiky brownish black fur, it had bright yellow-red eyes. It's whole body as covered in this spiky brown fur.

Robin screamed. Never before had he seen such a creature. Nobody he had ever met had changed to or been an animal like this. He turned to run. It leaped on him.

"Where is that cat?" he asked. His voice was different from what Robin was used to hearing. It was so much sharper.

"There was a black cat! Did it come over yet?" The creature smashed him onto the street. Robin looked up into the hateful eyes.

He scrambled away, to terrified to speak. The creature turned and bounded away.

He stood up on shaky legs.

Suddenly something darted passed his sightline, after the creature. He whirled around and dashed after it.

He saw a black tail whisk around one of the buildings. He sprang after it.

But as fast as he ran, he just couldn't catch the stranger.

He bounded foreword as fast as he could.

"Robin! Get back here!"

**Well, how do ya like chapter 1? Whoever reviews first gets Hunterpaw's and Seapaw's warrior names!! Please, please, please, please, please tell me how this chapter was!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadowflight and Robin

_**Chapter 2, Robin and Shadowflight**_

_Robin whirled around. He saw_ Squirrel behind him, her face angry with hate at the cheetah before her. The wolverine waddled forward.

"Get in your hole! It's dark!"

"No!" he spat.

"Shut up!" Squirrel roared. She leaped at him.

She screamed as large black claws tore into her chest. Robin turned and ran, tripping into other animal's holes. He raced away, hearing the huge wolverine lumbering behind him.

"Get back here!" Squirrel snarled. Robin looked back to see foam flying from her mouth.

He turned around. He flew across the ground, where the holes were getting farther and farther apart. After a few more, they disappeared. He had left the town.

He pelted across the land. The large buildings had also disappeared, and were they would have stood were bunches of gnarly brown-green bushes.

He scanned around for the black animal and the spiky thing. They were gone.

He leaped into some of the bushes. Thorns snagged on his fur. Cursing, he pulled himself between to trunks of the hard, dry bushes, and separated them with his paws. He crouched between them.

It was to late to go back to town and sleep in his hole with his family, so he would stay here.

He scratched at the hard, light tan, packed dirt underneath his large paws. He wanted to find out what happened to those two creatures.

He was about to fall asleep when something leaped on him. He whirled around, lashing out with his claws. He couldn't move.

Robin wriggled, and then slipped out of the grasp of whoever was holding him.

He started to run, ready to exhilarate to unbeatable speeds, but was instantly pounded on and dragged into the bushes. Things grabbed his limbs, and pulled, others attacked his belly. He was pinned to the ground, claws lashing into his back. He roared in anger. He was stuck.

Crying and yelping, Robin couldn't move. Paws were on his head, pushing. He felt the blood rush around in his head.

Then his limbs were yanked, and there was a ferocious snarling. Weight was torn off him.

He tried to stand, but spots swirled around his eyes, and he couldn't feel his paws. He collapsed.

XXX

Later, he felt life swimming back to him, and he opened his eyes. He could see the trunks of bushes in front of him, so that meant he was still lying in them.

"Hey!" said a voice. The word was crisp and hard on his ears, the vowel clipped.

Robin looked around. He looked into two bright, glowing green eyes.

He puffed up his fur. The cat continued glaring at him with hot green eyes.

"Hey!" it said again, in that same hot voice. "Did that guy hurt you?"

The voice was so sharp that it stung Robin's ears.

"Er…no. He didn't."

The cat glanced at his body. "You have no quills in your body. I guess you're fine."

"What's a quill?" Robin asked.

"A really sharp piece of hair. It hurts like TreacheryClan."

"Er…"

"What's this world called?" The cat asked.

"…Eris."

"Right. What's your name?"

The clipped words still stinging in his ears, Robin said, "It's Robin."

"Okay. My name's Shadowflight…"

Robin gasped. "What?"

"That's my name."

**TreacheryClan…random I know. How do you like this chapter??**

**Also, I am leaving for California on this coming Saturday (May 12) and I won't be able to update because id don't have laptop to take with me. But I think I will be able to read fanfictions on my grandpa's comp. I think he has a Mac…sorry, I love Macs. I will be back in a think I week from that Saturday. Sorry about that! **


	3. Chapter 3: Deputy Who Me?

_**Chapter 3, deputy. Who, me?**_

_Little bits of cold pinched_ Leafcloud's cheeks. She opened her eyes, blinking snow off her eyelashes.

She could see ahead of her. She was lying in a sheltered little cave. She scrambled out of it, and onto a snowy plateau.

She instantly saw Rockpool lying limp on the snow, but knew he wasn't dead.

She looked up. The sun had just peeked over the horizon. She scanned the flat land.

There was a large boulder lying in the middle of it. Leafcloud scampered over.

Lying limply on it was Nightwind.

"Oh!" she rasped, leaping onto the rock beside her friend. "I thought that Demon had killed you."

She looked around again. Where _was _Demon?

Then she saw something she hadn't noticed earlier.

It was a huge golden fire, raging beneath a golden pathway. The pathway was thin and had no rail.

She stepped cautiously over to it. Burned hard into the pathway were two sets of paw prints. She wondered who made them.

Leafcloud padded back. It made her uneasy.

She looked into the sky. She jerked in shock.

Brilliant colors danced in the sky in three huge, thick ribbons. She watched them for a while, then turned her attention back to the earth.

She sniffed around for Shadowflight, but the fresh snow had covered up any trail the she-cat might have left. She shrugged.

"Leafcloud…" came a strained, raspy voice from behind her.

She whirled around. Nightwind was stumbling off the boulder. She wasn't bleeding, but she looked as if she had just been in a battle.

"Leafcloud," Nightwind rasped again, "Shadowflight went over that path. S-she went after Demon, He ran over it first. They were fighting. I couldn't see very well. I couldn't feel my paws on the cold rock, and I saw Demon and Shadowflight as if from a load of green light. I couldn't hear them talking."

Leafcloud nodded.

"Come on," she said, "Let's wake Rockpool and find the others."

XXX

"Over here! I smell Skyfeather! Do you have any trace of Ashfur?"

"No," Rockpool yowled, coming around a corner of rock and facing Leafcloud. "He may be gone."

Leafcloud smirked. "No loss."

Instantly Rockpool stopped smiling, and he was stock still. "You don't care that ThunderClan needs a new deputy?"

"Er…who do you think it will be?"

Rockpool didn't answer.

Nightwind padded around the rock, followed by a dirty long-haired white she-cat.

"Skyfeather!" Leafcloud yelped.

"Oh hi guys," she mewed, licking her pelt clean. "I guess that poison of love has worn off." She laughed. "Where's Shadowflight?"

"Er…she's gone, or dead," Leafcloud said.

Skyfeather nodded, looking worried. Nightwind explained what had happened to her.

"Let's go back," Rockpool muttered. They were all sitting around Highstones.

XXX

Rockpool was silent as he padded through WindClan territory and to home. He knew that his beloved Shadowflight was gone. Gone, before he could confess his love to her. Well, at least Aspenleaf wasn't going anywhere.

He sighed at the thought of Aspenleaf. She was boring, stupid, and had no real purpose. She had absolutely no personality. He liked Shadowflight because she was interesting.

They padded down the ravine and entered camp.

Ravenstar was on top of the Highrock, with the Clan assembled before her.

"We will pray to StarClan that they come home…Rockpool?"

She turned her head sharply. "Rockpool? Skyfeather? Nightwind? Leafcloud?"

They stared back at her blankly.

"Oh! Where is Demon? Where is Ashfur? Where is…no…is she…is she…dead?"

Soon Nightwind was explaining, with the others throwing in scary bits and stuff.

Ravenstar tumbled off the Highrock. "This is magic!" she shrieked, "Why is there magic…? It never was like this when I was a young warrior!"

"At least Demon is gone," Shalepelt drawled loudly, swaggering into the middle of camp. "We're basically safe. And no one needed Shadowflight anyway! She wasn't much use, was she? To bad for poor Ashfur, though."

At this speech, Ravenstar's eyes flashed and her fur bristled angrily. Rockpool snarled and crouched down.

Then Skyfeather sauntered over to Shalepelt. Before the unsuspecting she-cat could utter a peep, Skyfeather smacked her hard in the face.

"That's from Shadowflight," she snarled, as Shalepelt's light red blood dribbled out. Skyfeather leaped on Shalepelt and bit her shoulder. "And that's from the other half of the Clan, the Shadowflight supporters."

Shalepelt struggled to her feet, and stumbled away to a corner of camp.

Ravenstar looked up at the moon. "It is almost moonrise. I assume Ashfur won't be coming back. I think I know who they new deputy will be."

She raised her eyes, as the cats tightened their group. Ravenstar coughed loudly.

"I say these words before Ashfur, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

She looked down at the crowd and her face twisted doubtfully. "Rockpool will be the new deputy for ThunderClan."

Nobody breathed. Rockpool could feel his blood warming up with excitement.

_Yes! _He thought, closing his eyes, tasting the victory on his tongue.

His friends cheered him loudly, but a lot of other cats stalked away angrily.

"StarClan," Shalepelt drawled loudly, "I wonder if Ravenstar is losing her mind. Maybe I'm just going blind, but I can see pretty well now."

**So, how do you like that?? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fascinating!

_**Chapter 4, fascinating! **_

_Shadowflight looked at the small_ cheetah. She was shocked by this new world of course, but was surprised that Robin could speak English.

"My name's Shadowflight," she repeated. "I'm a…" she stopped, thinking of ThunderClan. Then she said. "I'm a former warrior of ThunderClan."

The words stung her throat and made her dizzy. She knew she couldn't go back to ThunderClan now.

Almost nauseous, pictures of faces swam into view in her brain. Skyfeather, Leafcloud, Nightwind, Rockpool, Ravenstar.

She shook her head violently.

"What's ThunderClan?" Robin asked.

"Er…" and then she was off, explaining about how the Clan was organized, how they worked together…But she didn't tell him that she had chased Demon up the mountain and gone over the bridge. She said that she just got on this world by…appearing.

"Tell me about this world," She mewed.

"It's called Eris," he explained, then told her about how animals could change and how his little brother Raven had disappeared.

"Where do you reckon he is?" she asked him.

"Raven? I dunno. Maybe just around. My mom goes out looking for him everyday with another party of animals."

Shadowflight nodded. She longed to see Robin change, but she didn't have the courage to ask him.

She tried a different approach. "Does it hurt when you turn into another animal?"

"You finally asked!" he said happily. "Oh no, it doesn't hurt. It feels kind of nice and all, says my mom. She can turn into a rabbit. I wonder about me." He stopped talking. "Usually if you're born an animal that is considered dangerous, like me," he unsheathed his long claws, "you usually turn into something more dangerous. So I'm afraid to try and change. It's also said that if you become something dangerous you can never turn back."

He looked around unhappily. "This life is so _boring!_ I wish I could be strong and vicious like the cheetahs on the top and bottom of the world. They live in wilderness. This is just boring! Everyday we eat, hang around, eat, hang around, eat, and then go to bed. Isn't there something to do?"

"You could look for your brother," Shadowflight suggested randomly.

"You think?" he leaped to his feet excitedly. "But it would be boring to look for him. The world is all like this, the same streets and buildings."

"Except on the top and bottom of the world." Shadowflight said.

He leaped to his feet again. "Let's go to the top of the world and look for him. The top's more populated. The bottom is pretty boring."

Suddenly he looked embarrassed. "I mean _me_. Er…sorry I said us. You won't come of course."

"Yes I will." Shadowflight meowed.

"Come on!" Robin was shaking with excitement. "We're in the middle of the northern hemisphere. It's pretty cold here, but it snows on top."

"How old are you?" He asked her as they started walking along a path that headed north. Robin had said that the sun sunk in the south, so he could find out which was north by that.

"I'm a year and five moons," Shadowflight mewed, scrambling through a patch of bushes.

"I'm a year and six moons," Robin said. "I guess I'm a little older."

They walked in silence for a little while after that.

"Oh no," Robin whispered.

"What?"

"Mom'll chase me. She's so fast. Really long legs. She's a horse."

Shadowflight looked at him slyly. "You do know how fast you can run, right?" she asked him.

"Er…no, actually."

"Well, try running."

He started running, but it was slow, and when Shadowflight caught up with him he wasn't panting or out of breath.

"Are you tired?" she asked him.

"No. That running didn't wear me out at all."

"Then run until you really feel tired," she told him.

He turned around then shot off.

She raced foreword. He had disappeared. "Robin!" she called quietly. He didn't answer. "Robin?" she asked.

Shadowflight was suddenly worried. What if that treacherous Demon had got him? Oh no…

"ROBIN!" she screeched. "ROBIN! _ROBIN!_"

"Hey you kitty," said two raspy, deep voices. Three mangy cats appeared from under a bush. One was a smudgy grey-ginger, one was grey, and the other one was a soft black.

"Shut up and get out of our territory," the ginger said. He had a tuft of fur floating around his mouth.

The grey leaped at her. Shadowflight thrashed out, and her claws hooked on his skull.

He squealed and disappeared. The ginger and the black both leaped at her. They felt like Kittypets, not like hard ShadowClan warriors.

She bit one, as he pulled a chunk of fur from her flank. The ginger rammed his paws at her shoulder, making her stagger. She raked her claws into his face, and he ran off.

Suddenly her back was pressed onto the hard street, and she looked up into large amber eyes.

Suddenly she could stand again, and she turned around and saw Robin a few feet away.

"Whoa!" he gasped, "You just dealt with Street Guys! They're really strong cats. If one leaps on you, you die, they're such good fighters."

"They were really soft. Bad fighters."

"No," Robin said. "They once attacked my older brother when I was two weeks old, and they killed him. Scratched his throat."

"If you fight worse then them, you need to learn how to fight. I'll teach you there."

"Will you?" he begged, "I fight horribly."

She turned and stopped abruptly.

"Attack me," she said.

He waved a paw at her.

"Was that an attack?" Shadowflight asked.

He blushed. Then he stuck his paw out through the air at her and missed.

He had taken perfect aim. Why had he missed?

He lashed his paw through the air, and it flapped pointlessly. He tripped and rolled into the bushes.

"Very, very bad." She told him. "Stand up. I'm going to attack you."

He looked at her.

Shadowflight leaped at him, and he crunched into a tiny ball, cowering limp.

"No, no, no." She said, leaping off him. "Let's start right at the beginning. I'm going to teach you how to hit with a paw."

"First of all, you must know the length of your paw, and how far apart we are. You thought I was closer then I was. So, scoot closer."

Robin scooted closer, until Shadowflight could see every shiny black hair that made the tear-streak lined running down his face.

"You must use the muscles in your shoulder and upper leg. You must hit with as much energy as you can muster. If you have the energy, the strength will come with it."

"You also need to unsheathe your claws! You must go deep in, and pull, so you get through the fur. Believe me; I know a very thick furred white cat. It's hard to get through thick fur."

He sat down, and measured his distance for what seemed like a long time. Then he raised his paw and slashed it at her.

He missed.

"You need to be crouching," Shadowflight told him patiently, "And you must feel the energy. Actually, you must want to hurt the other. If you don't want to hurt, you cannot give injuries."

"Oh," Muttered Robin. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But what if I attack you any moment? You must be ready with defenses."

Robin nodded. He crouched hard. Then he slashed his paw through the air.

A few black furs fell to the ground.

"Very, very good!" Shadowflight praised. "That's enough for tonight. Tomorrow I will teach you to spring, then after that to bite."

**Well, it seems that Shadowflight and the most recent hero are forming a friendship! Does anyone like Robin? Honestly, I have a crush on him…On my own character, really! He really matures as this book goes along. I also think this book has a great plot. That's why I genre it suspense. It has more stuff leading up to an exciting climax then the other ones….sry, rambling. Please review and I get nine reviews I will update three times this day instead of twice!**


	5. Chapter 5: Traveling

_**Chapter 5, Traveling**_

"_We've been traveling all day,_ and it's getting dark," Robin told Shadowflight the next evening.

"It is?" Shadowflight looked at the quickly darkening dark blue sky and the colors that danced in it.

"Yes, look. The big moon's about to rise."

Shadowflight looked up at the horizon. There was the edge of the huge silver moon peeking over at it.

She looked at the sky again. There was a moon that was a tiny silver dot in the sky, hardly bigger then a large star, and one a little bigger then the one on Earth. But nothing was bigger then the moon about to rise…

Soon it was almost all the way up. Shadowflight was silent, stunned with awe.

It looked like a crying face, and it shed light on the neatly paved dark red streets. Shadowflight looked over at Robin. His face looked eerie in the weird light.

"Come on, let's move."

"Oh yeah," Shadowflight looked away from the moon.

They padded on for a little while more, using the light made by the moon. But soon it sunk and they were in pure blackness, only the colorful skylights gave them light.

Robin padded over to some gnarled bushes, and lay down on the hard dirt ground, tucked up next to an old bush.

"No, that won't due," Shadowflight said briskly. She clawed some leaves off a bush and pushed Robin away. She dropped the leaves were he had been lying a moment before.

"There, that should be softer. Lie down."

He grunted and lay down.

Shadowflight prepared herself a nest and looked out, crouching on her bed.

Robin showed signs of intelligence, and Shadowflight liked him that way. But Demon had been intelligent too-_Not as much as Robin_! She thought angrily- and Shadowflight had turned out….er…loving him and he had become perfectly evil over his jealousy and ambition.

She resolved that she would make sure she didn't ever…love…Robin, for risk of him becoming evil. You could only love Clan cats; she knew that from loving Demon.

She knew that Robin did NOT like her in that disgusting way, and she was going to keep it like that. It was good to have friends, but only when you didn't go to far with them.

That settled, she primly crossed her paws and lat down.

She couldn't get to sleep. She missed the sound of crickets. It was completely quiet here; the only sound she could hear was Robin's breathing.

Her stomach growled over and over, and she tried to ignore it, but she felt grouchy and sick from lack of food. She hadn't eaten for three days.

_My ribs must look like big metal handles sticking out of my sides, _She thought with a grimace. If she got up with Street Guys again, she might not be so lucky…

She waited for a few more hours, and now her belly was roaring with hunger. She needed to eat, _now_.

She stood up and stumbled over to Robin.

"Hey, I'm hungry. What'd you eat here?"

He opened his eyes groggily. Shadowflight noticed his belly. It was large and comfortable looking. He had to be eating something…

"Er…carrots, usually," he said, "I have good eyesight, carrots give you that."

Shadowflight wondered why he knew all these incredibly smart things.

"Any meat?" she asked.

"Oh, when guests come by, we prepare a fake meat called Micemorsel. It's absolutely disgusting, I only pretend to eat it when guests come…It's a mixture of carrots and water, and the lining of mouse bellies. There're these special white mice that are born to be used for the meat stuff…"

"Where do you find carrots and Micemorsel?"

"Carrots grow right up against the trunks of bushes, but you have to ask a special kind of fat horse for the mice gunk."

Shadowflight nodded. Why couldn't they just get to the top of the world sooner? She wanted some real, decent food, not junk and carrots. What were carrots? Some kind of plant?

She reluctantly sniffed the dusty brown trunk of a bush, and saw a small green sprout growing right up against it.

She chewed on it, and instantly spat it out.

"No!" Robin called, bounding over, "You pull it up and eat the orange thing."

"What? Oh."

Shadowflight deg at the plant. Since when did you get orange plants? This was absolutely insane!

Finally she pulled a dusty orange, thick root out of the ground and reluctantly began to chew it.

It was even worse then the green stuff. It was tuff and stringy and had a bland, dry flavor. She ate half of it, then took a deep breath and ate the next half.

She lay back on her bed. The carrot left a terrible taste in her mouth, and she still wasn't full. But nothing would ever make her hungry enough for her to eat another carrot.

She rolled over on her side, her paws splayed, closing her eyes. But it was so hard to relax her mind. Last night she had been running around trying to catch Demon. This night was different.

She thrashed around on the leaves, looking out through the trunks of bushes. She whished she would fall asleep! Why couldn't she? What was that bug…

XXX

Shadowflight awoke thinking that she hadn't even fallen asleep. She had been able to sleep ever since she was made a warrior. But it wasn't easy for her to fall asleep.

She sat up. The sun was just rising, and she vaguely wondered if it was the same sun she had seen rise so many times back on Earth…

Robin was not in his nest, so Shadowflight stood up and forced her way through the bushes until she was sitting on a sun-warmed street.

Robin was already sitting on that street, a pile of carrots by his front paws. He was eating one.

Shadowflight glared at the carrots. "That's an awful lot for you to eat alone," she told him.

"Oh, they're for you too," Robin told her dreamily, as if Shadowflight was too stupid to know that. She had, of course, known that he intended the carrots for both of them, but she just had hoped.

"We need to speed up our journey a bit," Shadowflight told him, "So I can go to the top of the world and hunt."

"You need to walk on a full stomach though," Robin said, pushing a carrot at her.

Shadowflight was definitely hungry. Big brown spots were blooming all over her sight line. She blinked, trying to clear it. The spots wouldn't go away.

Shadowflight ate a carrot, then another, then two more, until she had eaten the whole pile.

The spots disappeared.

XXX

"Hey! Do you feel that chill?" Robin called suddenly, a few feet ahead of her, sniffing the air. "That means were getting close. Soon it will all be wilderness."

He flopped down on the cold street. "I'm napping," he said, "I'm tired."

Shadowflight sighed and sat down next to him, two feet away to be exact.

_I wonder what Rockpool is doing right now, _she thought, _Maybe he's meeting Aspenleaf. He's disgusting! Well, I guess I'm gone, so he can meet his she-cats._

She saw a picture of camp in her mind, but didn't real feel homesick. She didn't really miss ThunderClan at all. She liked being with Robin, he wasn't all talkative. He spent a lot of time thinking.

Robin didn't nap long. Soon he woke up and was walking again.

"Should I teach you how to spring?" Shadowflight asked him.

"Shadowflight! It's some Street Guys! And this team is the_ roughest_!"

**Cliffhanger! Just remember the nine reviews thing, and if I get nine I will update at 2:00 mountain time, and I will update this evening at 6:00 mountain time. Also, when I get back from CA I will update every 11:00 in the morning mountain time, and 6:00 clock in the evening mountain time. Except on Wednesday and Sunday I can't update at 11:00 because I have stuff. I will write another note beforehand if I can't update. THX for reviewing people and please review to this! **


	6. Chapter 6: Killing and Vanishing

**Yah, instead of answering everyone separately, I'm just gunna answer here.**

**Dawnfeather- she does NOT belong in ThunderClan! She left it on her own will! And there is going to be a visit in Last One Over, but it isn't pleasant at all ("You don't understand, do you?" Shadowflight hissed, "You sit there like a bunch of idiots while my best friend dies in there! Yes, Rockpool, my best friend! You aren't it anymore!") Sorry, that was a spoiler!**

**Aviation- well actually, she doesn't really miss him…And she encounters some REALLY bad fighters later…And no, Rockpool never had an apprentice, but Brambleclaw didn't! Also, sorry you can't review at 11…I forgot people are in school, but that was also just so you know!**

**Oceanwind- No can do…And no, that's not what Demon is planning…he doesn't really have ambition to like, conquer the world and stuff, he just does whatever it takes to get what he needs…he does something REALY evil in this book…**

**Rainfire- You don't want to be Robin? Ah, but wait…maybe when he changes a little…**

_**Chapter 6, Killing and vanishing**_

_Shadowflight whirled around, her claws_ out. She saw Robin standing terrified in front of a bunch of Street Guys.

There were seven of them. All had mangy, dirty, fur. Five were grey and two were ginger.

Robin was still stuck to the spot with fear.

"Watch me, Robin!" Shadowflight yowled as she flung herself at a ginger. She raked her claws into its shoulder. It screeched and smacked her over the head with a hard paw.

"Leap and scratch!" Shadowflight shouted to her companion, as she ducked a bite from a grey.

She saw Robin bolt foreword. He swished his paw through the air and it caught on the other ginger's head. The ginger tripped, and fell.

Shadowflight sailed through the air and landed on him. The ginger was yowling. Shadowflight fastened her teeth in his neck and leaped off him.

"SHADOWFLIGHT!" She heard Robin scream. She was confused. What happened?

She barely had time to think. Two grays were racing toward her. Shadowflight smacked her paws at them and they spun off course. One leaped at her and she felt claws tear the skin on her face. She heaved upward, and he rolled to the street. She was scratched on the flank, and bit on the shoulder. With a yowl, and leaped at the ginger. It ducked, and two leaped at her.

She was smashed onto the pavement, and the side of her face burned. Teeth were biting her legs.

Suddenly Shadowflight felt strong, large teeth in her shoulder. She rocketed foreword, spraying opponents all over the ground.

"Shadowflight!" She head Robin scream, "Shadowflight! Stop! STOP!"

Shadowlfight whirled around to see the Street Guys fleeing. She looked up at Robin. He had a small bit of blood on his shoulder and face.

"You…killed…a…a…cat…"

"Yeah, so? I've killed before."

"But…" he looked up at her. "I've never seen anything die."

"You live a soft life," Shadowlfight snarled. "In my world, killing just happens. You have to accept when your best friend dies, too."

He looked shocked, his mouth hanging open. He was sitting beside the body of the dead Street Guy. Then, abruptly, the body vanished.

Shadowflight glanced at him and padded over to a patch of bushes. She quickly made herself a nest of leaves, then lay down.

She was resting peacefully when she heard Robin ask, in a quiet voice, "Have you ever had kittens?"

"What?" she looked at him, staring into his dark amber eyes. "No, I've never."

She rolled over, ignoring him. She wondered why he wanted to know. Maybe he had some special she-animal in mind.

It was almost two hours later when Robin asked, "Have you ever loved anyone?"

She glared over at him. He was crouching in his nest, staring at her.

"Yes," she told him, "I once loved a cat named Rockpool and a porcupine named Demon."

"I've never loved anyone," He told her, "I've never had any friends."

"What about that wolverine that was chasing you?" Shadowflight asked.

"Don't make me laugh!" he snorted. "I've been her sworn enemy for ages. We really hate each other."

"Oh," she glanced at him skeptically.

After a little while she said, "You ought to try changing, Robin."

"No," he said, "I'm not going to change." He curled up and turned his back to Shadowflight.

"Tomorrow bright and early I'm going to teach you to leap," she growled at him.

**Well, I already said all I needed to at the top of the page, so just REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Silverriver Brags

_**Chapter 7, Silverriver brags**_

Nightwind padded swiftly out of camp, on a hunting patrol. She had been observing the fresh-kill pile absentmindedly, and noticed that only a scrawny shrew lay on it. And before her very eyes, an apprentice snatched it up and carried it away to the queens.

Now she was thinking about apprentices. Seapaw would be made a warrior today, and so would Hunterpaw! What joy! She hadn't seen any ceremony since she had died.

Her tail in the air, she sniffed the trail of a squirrel through the underbrush. She stopped occasionally to splash into a bunch of leaves.

She realized later that she had been following a trail from several hours ago. She didn't mind.

Yowling with happiness to be alive once again, Nightwind plowed through the forest, until she reached the river. She ignored the fish swimming in it, and instead stuck her nose deep inside a vole hole beside Sunningrocks.

"Hey you!" someone shouted. Nightwind froze, staring over the river and at a young silver she-cat.

"Hi!" the she-cat yowled, "What are you doing?"

"Hunting!" Nightwind yowled back, scrambling onto one of the rocks.

The she-cat blinked her green-yellow eyes. "I've heard of you! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah but I'm alive now!" Nightwind retorted, "I came back to life." She puffed out her chest.

"What's your name?" the she-cat asked. "I'm Silverriver. I'm the daughter of Gingertail, who's the daughter of Feathertail, who's the daughter of Silverstream, who's the daughter of Crookedstar! I've got a good past. I was named after Silverstream, and my dad is Darkclaw, he's the deputy of RiverClan!"

"Oh yeah, so what!" Nightwind growled, "My name's Nightwind and I am the daughter of Sorreltail, whose mother was Willowpelt, and whose father was Whitestorm. Willowpelt saved the Clan several…er…times and Whitestorm was a distinguished deputy once! And my father is Brackenfur, who was er….the…apprentice of Greystripe, who was deputy until about a year ago. And Brackenfur was deputy for a little while before he died…And Brackenfur's father was…unknown, but I think it was Lionheart, who lived like five years ago or something and he was once deputy and he was really wise. Brackenfur's mother is Frostfur and she is um…really…she was a good queen, she had a lot of litters and…er…now she is a good elder."

"No leaders anywhere, though," Silverriver snickered. "I am highly respected for being the daughter, granddaughter, great-granddaughter and great-great-granddaughter of some really important cats. I can do whatever I want. Even enter your territory unattacked!"

Nightwind was burning with rage. Who was this cat to come swaggering over to the river saying she was so special and important and darling, then say she could walk into ThunderClan territory at her own will? She could try it!

Silverriver looked over at Nightwind. "There's a squirrel behind you."

Nightwind whirled around as fast as she could. She could see a large brown squirrel chattering madly underneath a tree. She crouched down, ready to pounce.

Then she saw Silverriver waddle past, and the squirrel took of up a tree.

"HEY!" Nightwind screamed, "GET OFF MY TERITORY AND STOP HUNTING MY PREY!"

Silverriver whirled to face her, claws out.

Nightwind was a ThunderClan cat though. She had a stronger body. Barreling unto Silverriver, she knocked the silver she-cat off her paws. Silverriver let out a strangled cry.

Nightwind raked her claws into the she-cat's pelt. She shredded her ear, then was abruptly pulled off.

She writhed angrily. Then she saw a bunch of RiverClan cats flock over to Silverriver and cuddle her, slowly dragging her, crying, over to a tree.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE BEST, MOST DARLING CAT IN ALL THE CLANS!" a cat shouted at her. He was huge, brown, and barrel-chested.

Nightwind screeched and leaped at him. "Best?" she snarled, "I'll show you best!"

XXX

Ravenstar padded over to Rockpool, and flicked her tail at the fresh-kill pile. "We are beginning to starve, I think." She said. "There is nothing left on the fresh-kill pile. Please organize some hunting patrols."

Rockpool nodded. "Birchoak," he said, catching the warrior's eye. "Take Shrewtail, Squirreltalon, Leafcloud, and Sootfur on a hunting patrol.

Birchoak growled and nodded.

Much later they returned. Leafcloud held a rabbit, and Squirreltalon had a squirrel. They dropped them on the pile.

"That's all you got?" Rockpool asked, walking over.

"There is almost nothing in the forest," Leafcloud told him, dropping her rabbit.

"I think we're going to starve." Rockpool mewed.

**So just review!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Harpton

_**Chapter 8, Harpton**_

"You bunch your legs under you and use your energy to leap."

Shadowflight was instructing Robin on how to leap that morning. He was puffy-eyes from lack of sleep.

He nodded and blinked his eyes hard.

"Once again, you must want to hurt your opponent. Otherwise you cannot inflict injuries."

He nodded again and glanced sideways, his eyes almost closed from tiredness.

Robin was still gazing sideways.

He was not bored, he was interested in what Shadowflight was trying to teach, but it was hard to concentrate when he was this tired.

Suddenly his legs snapped to his belly and chest as he smashed sideways to the ground. He felt claws pierce the flesh in his shoulder. He went stiff and played dead.

He felt the weight spring off him. "Shadowflight?" he rasped.

He looked foreword to see her calmly pulling chunks of yellow and black fur from her claws.

"Always be ready," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he meowed, yawning hard and displaying to Shadowflight a set of strong, long teeth.

"Yes," She muttered. She looked up to the horizon. "I see buildings."

"What?" he cried, leaping to his feet, "Oh yes. That must be Harpton. Big city, really big. They are slightly to the east; we have been traveling a little too far to the right."

Shadowflight nodded at him. When he said something about the positions of things, she never doubted him.

They padded on ahead, and came up to the city. The solid blue buildings looked hateful to Robin. Oh, how he hated the cities.

"Careful, you might step in a hole; it's where the families live."

Shadowflight nodded.

Robin looked around at the busy city. He saw a large, ugly, big

chested horse waddle past. (Why were they always so big chested?)

Shadowflight watched a group of chattering squirrels dance past. She looked at two large dogs pulling carrots out of the bushes with their teeth.

"Oh, this is pointless," whined one of the dogs. His face shrunk and flattened in a horrifying way, his rump got smaller, and he was a mole, tunneling into the dirt to get the carrots.

"Oh my…! Did you see that?" Shadowflight rasped excitedly, nudging Robin.

"Yes. I see it all the time."

He turned and trotted foreword with his ears flattened and tail tucked beneath him.

Shadowflight watched three auburn monkeys throw carrots at each other, one becoming a lynx and chewing lightly on a monkey's ear.

Shadowflight glanced into a hole in the ground, and saw a large family of foxes, lions, a badger and two small bears all sitting around a shallow dip in the ground containing a light orange watery stuff with bits of pinkish white, thick flaky looking things floating in it.

"What's that?" Shadowflight whispered in Robin's ear.

"Micemorsel. Come on, let's move, I'm going to be sick."

Shadowflight followed him obediently through the crowd. They were about to slip between to buildings when someone, a large bear, to be exact, blocked their way.

"Hi, it's cute little Robin!" The bear shouted, slamming down a stone bowl full of Micemorsel. The contents spilled all over their feet.

"Hey kitty," the bear said loudly, a little cross-eyed. "Not much kitties around here, except for them Street Guys. You one of em' eh?"

"No, she's a newcomer," Robin said hurriedly, trying to pass the bear, which pushed them back.

"Go on, kitty, change. Let's see what you become," she said.

"She can't change," Robin snarled.

"Oh, afraid to become somefink dangerous?" the bear mocked.

"Shut up!" Robin hissed.

"Go on, change!" The bear laughed.

A bunch of gangly looking white tigers trooped to her side.

"Do what she says," One tiger said, "Change."

"SHE CAN'T CHANGE!" Robin shouted at him, as Shadowflight creased her lips worriedly. "She's a newcomer. She comes from…from Earth."

"WHAT?!" The tigers and bear screeched in unison, leaping into the air. "Unbelievable! I don't…wow! What the heck? Hey, tell us the story," one said, "And we tell it to the world. You'd be famous!" They all traipsed foreword eagerly.

"NO! She's not telling you ANYTHING!" Robin shouted, stressing the last word as he elbowed a tiger aside. He grunted with the effort, and several more tigers blocked him.

"This way, this way," Shadowflight muttered, pulling Robin back, "Come on…_move_…"

The two of them escaped the mob and used a different route to get away.

Shadowflight had a hundred questions.

"How did they know what Earth is?"

"Dunno. Some idiot told them, maybe," Robin said absentmindedly, watching a very pretty female cheetah pad carefully across the street with his mouth hanging open stupidly.

"Why were they so goofy acting?" Shadowflight asked him, glaring at the female cheetah.

"To much of this funny carrot drink can make you get like that," Robin answered, watching the cheetah vanish into a hole.

They padded on for a while, watching the city. They turned a corner around a building and saw a peculiar sight.

Four large leopards were standing on a stone dais, and belting this horrible music out to the crowd.

"Oh come and bring my brother home, to safety, warmth and love, where they all go is a mystery, and bring him home to my dome." They sang.

The rhyme was so bad, and the music so ugly, the words so off, that Shadowflight almost winced at the sound.

"Hey Robin!" One leopard shouted, a large very pale one who appeared to be the leader, as the rest of the leopards stopped singing.

Robin whirled around and padded over to them.

"Hiya!" one shouted. "Whacha doin'?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Robin muttered.

"Oh yeah, you're hangin' out with a female," the lead leopard said. She made the 'fe' in female stretch out so that the word sounded awkward.

"No, no, she's nobody…just some random…you know…"

"Idiot," The lead leopard said. "Hey Robin, I know your mom. She's this nerdy horse, righ'?"

"Yeah," Robin said.

"Join are band, we're the

Be-My-Buddies!"

"No, I can't, I have somewhere to go," Robin growled.

"Join!" the leopard told him.

"No."

"JOIN OR I WILL ATTACK YOU!" the lead leopard shouted, making several of the crowd turn to look.

"Hey," Shadowflight said suddenly, stepping foreword. She put the front half of her body onto the dais, her legs apart, claws splayed.

"You attack him and you deal with me," Shadowflight growled calmly, "And I fight better then most Street Guys. I tested."

"Oh yeah, whatever!" The lead leopard snarled.

"And by the way," Shadowflight said in an undertone. "I hate your songs. The words are so banal, and the rhymes stink."

The leopards eyes flashed angrily.

Shadowflight leaped away from the dais and she and Robin padded on.

"Seriously retarded female to crush on, Robin!" the lead leopard shouted after them.

**Yeah I know it doesn't seem like warriors. But I am pretty proud of that chapter. I think I wrote it well. Review to tell me what you think.** **It was fun to have the two main characters with other animals! **


	9. Chapter 9: Shadowflight Murders

_**Chapter 9, Shadowflight murders**_

Robin and Shadowflight padded swiftly north, still in Harpton, though. Robin was angered at the group of belting leopards behind him. He knew his mom was well known in the world, (AN: Eris is about half the size of Earth) so everyone knew him and his siblings, Raven, Mimi Mesi: his two older twin sisters, who were both red foxes, and his older brother Eruk, who was a ferret. (AN: These are totally made up names except for Mimi and Raven)

They passed a large group of female lions and one hippo. Robin stopped to hear what they were saying.

"My wonderful, youngest son Rook has disappeared," whined one lion.

One lion was still a cub. "My little sister Preeko has vanished too," he said.

"My little Shreen is gone. She's only eight moons," said the hippo.

"I'm missing my youngest son," one lion said.

Robin froze, his ears swiveling around. He wasn't the only one who had lost a youngest sibling! These animals had too! He was stunned.

"Shadowflight," he panted, racing up to her, "Did you hear them?"

"Yes I did," she whispered. "We may have to find a few other young animals." She raced ahead.

"We're almost out of the city," Robin said a little while later. "I can see the buildings ending."

"Good!" Shadowflight said with relief.

They were passing the last building. Suddenly Shadowflight accelerated, her paw went out, there was a squeal, and a mouse was trapped under her paw.

"Shadowflight!" Robin barked, racing to her side.

Shadowflight was crouched calmly on the street, a small grey mouse trapped belly up under her paw. Her other paw lay crossed on her first paw. She was smirking and one eyebrow was raised.

"So," Shadowflight said loudly, "Should I or should I not eat this mouse?"

"You won't!" squeaked the mouse, "You know the rules; don't hurt other citizens of Eris! I'm as much of a citizen as you are!"

"I am not a citizen," Shadowflight said smoothly, "So if you are a citizen as much as I am, which is not at all, then you are not a citizen either. I will now bite your neck."

"No! No! No!" The mouse squealed. "I can change you know…yes…" his voice was shaking with fear.

"Then promptly do so," Shadowflight said, grinning.

The mouse's head grey large, and his legs lengthened. Hooves grew out of his feet.

Shadowflight tore out his throat before that could get any larger.

Then the mouse went still, only it was no longer a mouse. It was a deer, with a mouse neck and front leg. It also had a long, hairless tail.

"Oh good," Shadowflight said, "This will be enough meat for ages."

"Shadowflight!" Robin screamed. "You just killed a citizen!"

"I know," Shadowflight said dispassionately, tearing a hunk of meat from the rear leg and gobbling it down.

Robin was silent, shocked. He stared at the streaming meat, the hot blood, the smell was making his dizzy…

He needed to have some of that meat. He bent his head and tore off a strip of meat.

It was so much better then the carrots he always ate. It was much, much, much better then the Micemorsel. It was sweet, and also sharp and tangy on his tongue. But this was what he was supposed to eat: real meat. That's what the real cheetahs had every day!

He felt like a wild animal, tearing into the deer, using his strong front legs to crack the ribs apart.

And then, there was nothing left.

"Well!" Shadowflight said happily. Her whole face was masked in blood, and her belly had expanded with the meal. "You liked that, didn't you Robby?"

"What?" Robin asked, whirling around, his face also a mask of blood. "Who is Robby…? Oh! Don't call me that."

She stood up and cleaned her face then brushed up against his side. "Just being funny." She said.

Robin felt his whole flank squirm when she touched him. He hated when he was even brushed by another animal.

He licked his face then cleaned his paws.

Suddenly there was a shout from behind him, and five sleek coated greyhounds pattered over. They, like Robin, had long, slender legs and a skinny body, and long tail built for steering.

"Hey!" One greyhound shouted, "You just murdered another citizen! You will be arrested then put to death!"

"I can't run very fast…" Shadowflight whispered to Robin.

"I think you can, actually. Your legs are about as long as mine…when I say go, run as fast as possible."

The greyhounds started running toward him.

"GO!" Robin shouted. He whirled around.

His legs pumped hard. In three bounds he was racing along at 75 MPH (AN: I am writing a report on cheetahs, and it is true that they can get up to 75 MPH in three seconds)

He turned around to see the dogs way behind him, only running at 55 MPH.

But Robin was tiring and he couldn't see Shadowflight. Had they caught her?

He stopped. The dogs instantly were catching up to him. He leaped on one.

The dog yelped shrilly. Robin raked his claws into its shoulder, tearing its skin. The dog bit his shoulder. Robin instinctively bit its throat.

The dog whined hard. Then its body went into jerks. It was still.

The other greyhounds cried and whined in fear, backing up and speeding away to the city.

Robin had killed.

**Oh, how's Robin going to react to what he just did? Please review, folks! **


	10. Chapter 10: Difficult Without

_**Chapter 10, difficult without**_

Shadowflight was hiding in the bushes. She knew instantly that she couldn't run fast enough to get away from the greyhounds. So she had plunged into the bushes. She watched the dogs yelp past her and vanish, snarling, hidden by a clump of bushes.

She stayed there for a little while and still the dogs didn't return. Finally she saw them backing up and fleeing for the city, whining, their tails tucked beneath their legs.

Now Robin was staring, shocked, at the limp grey body of the sleek greyhound. This was horrible. He hadn't meant to…he had always been civilized…

_Oh no_, he though, his legs quaking,_ I'm_ _going to have a go at Shadowflight next time I see her…I'm turning into a bone crunching murderer!_

He was filled with panic. Turning around, he sped north, away from Shadowflight, who was far behind.

He was running fast, and for a long time. Finally he stopped, his fur windblown. He really needed to get to Raven…he would never hurt him…

He could feel real wind on his coat now. He raised his head, letting it wash over his face. He looked down at the ground, it looked farther away then it did when he first met Shadowflight. He had grown! He wasn't a fuzzy cub any more! He was a real cheetah! Finally! He licked his pelt, feeling the fur smooth and sleek on his tongue, not fuzzy and long and matted.

Overjoyed, Robin felt like howling to the big moon that was in the sky. He felt like a brand new cheetah, not an unhappy, bumbling cub.

He stood to face the north, his body slender and powerful, made for running. Then, his legs pumping madly, he raced foreword.

XXX

Shadowflight wandered north aimlessly. Robin had ditched her, she was alone now. He would go off, rescue Raven, run straight back to Burleyville, and forget about her forever.

She walked slowly, thinking hard. He was stupid anyway. All wrapped up in non-killing and being perfect. What did she care? She had to kill to live! She would die on carrots.

She walked on, bored to the brim. A wind has started, and it brushed flecks of fuzzy cheetah fur from her pelt. Since when had she touched Robin's pelt…?

Then she realized that she had brushed up against him after they ate the deer. She blushed.

Shadowflight padded on, quickening her pace. Maybe she could get to the north before Robin and rescue Raven without him…but Robin could run fast. Much faster then she could. She sighed unhappily.

Ahead of her was pure, swirling white fog. She walked on, and was soon stuck in it. She kept walking, stumbling through patches of bushes, not seeing anything at all.

XXX

Robin had just gotten out of a thick white fog. He looked ahead of him, blinking little droplets of misty water from his eyes.

He saw a tree.

A tree. A real, live, green tree with a brown trunk. It was a pine! Wow! JOY! HE HAD DONE IT!

Yowling with pure happiness, the cheetah bounded foreword. He scrambled up the tree. It was small, and a little bit of it was dead, but he didn't care. It smelled good! It _tasted _good! Wow!

He leaped down from it, and saw that the street went on a little ways more, then stopped, and a forest begun where it stopped, ready, waiting for Robin.

He decided to wait for Shadowflight. He would make sure he didn't try to eat her.

He scrambled up the tree again and waited.

He must have dozed because a second later he was opening his eyes to see a very angry, skinny black she-cat tumble out of the mist.

"Shadowflight!" he called down. "Look at this! It's called a tree!"

"I know what that is!" she snarled at him, "What are you happy about? Racing me?"

She growled at him and stormed over to the forest.

"Shadowflight…?" Robin called carefully, climbing off the tree and sliding over to her on his belly.

Shadowflight wasn't looking at him. "You ditched me, alone in those bushes, about to be cornered by dogs!" she snapped, "You think I like that? You know I can't run fast!"

"Shadowflight…" he mewed lightly, placing a paw gently on her tail.

She jerked her tail away and tucked it around her.

He looked down at his oversized paws.

"Shadowflight…" he mumbled, "I attacked a greyhound and killed it."

"What?" she asked him blankly.

"I killed…I killed for you. You wanted me to know that death is a part of life. So I killed. Then a scared myself and thought I might kill you, so I went on ahead."

Shadowflight was still. Then she turned to him. "You killed for me?"

"Yes," he mumbled. "And I think that doing that made me grow up. And I think that I couldn't grow up until I killed. Look at me. I'm not a cub anymore."

Shadowflight looked at him. "But you're still only a tiny bit bigger then me. You have an adult cheetah body and fur, but you're still little."

He padded up to her swiftly, and lay down beside her. "Let's go into the forest in the morning," he whispered.

"Yes." She rasped.

Robin looked at her. "This would be very difficult without you, Shadowflight."

"And the same without you," she whispered back.

"You always understand me…" he whispered, "And if I didn't have you, I would be dead."

And there they lay, before the dark forest, the Aurora making light dance on their fur, and they fell asleep.

**Review! No, Robin and Shadowflight is not going to be much of a pairing, even though it was just hinted. But whatever, just review ya know, pals!**


	11. Chapter 11: Silverriver Kits and Fire!

_**Chapter 11, Silverriver, kits, and fire!**_

Nightwind clamped her jaws over one warrior's mouth, suffocating him. His eyes rolled in his sockets, and he dropped, dead, to the ground.

Silverriver had a bunch of muscled warriors strutting around her.

Nightwind sent a cry of warning out of her throat, and tore into one tom. When she was finished with him, he was just a torn, bloody bag of brown fur.

She killed two others, then dived through the remaining two and tore out Silverriver's throat.

"No!" the other to cats shouted. Nightwind killed them both.

"Hah!" she shrieked at the bodies.

But she wasn't without injuries. Several deep scratched rode her flanks, and her forehead was torn open. There was a heavy bit in her back leg.

_Oh no!_ She thought angrily, _I'm going to come back to camp looking horrible, the Clan will ask me what happened, and Ravenstar will scold me for starting a fight out of sheer anger!_

But when she returned she was not scolded at all.

The clan was actually looking a little hungry.

But it was Leafcloud's belly that caught Nightwind's attention.

It was round.

XXX

Leafcloud ambled to the nursery, knowing that her kits would be born soon. She was tremendously excited, and a little scared.

"Hi, Skyfeather," she mewed, plopping down in a nest. She glanced over to see Snowfeather's small kits, Stalkkit and Silverkit mewing piteously while their mother tried to shush them.

Skyfeather glared at Leafcloud. "Could you tell me who the father is?"

"Oh…some random warrior. I don't really remember. We were just, you know, in one place alone together for to long…probably."

"Hmm…" Skyfeather muttered suspiciously. Her kits had just opened their eyes for the first time. Stonekit and Whitekit had ice-blue ones, and Arrowkit had dark reddish-violet ones, like Skyfeather.

"Do you know where Shadowflight is?" Skyfeather asked after a few hours.

Leafcloud paused. She didn't really want to talk about it. "I don't know," she said, then, "man I'm hungry! Where are those apprentices that are supposed to bring me food?"

"Well, we're kind of starving aren't we?" Skyfeather asked, "Look at the fresh-kill pile some day."

"I don't know why," Leafcloud said. She paused. "Do you smell that, Skyfeather?"

"Yes…Fire!"

XXX

Rockpool choked in the smoke billowing into the warriors den. His head down and ears back, he made his way into the main part of camp.

Flames licked cruelly at the tall grass and brambles bordering the camp.

"Quick!" He heard Sandstorm shout. "I've been in a fire once before! Head to Sunningrocks!"

"Where is everyone?" Rockpool yowled to Sandstorm.

"In their dens!" she rasped, "Get the queens!"

She bolted to the elders den. Rockpool whirled around and dashed to the nursery.

"Out! Out, out! Leafcloud get Snowfeather's kits, come with me Skyfeather, here give me Arrowkit…"

The white queen passed Arrowkit to Rockpool with amazing swiftness. She snatched Whitekit in hr jaws and signaled for Stonekit to follow her tail and never leave it.

Snowfeather passed Rockpool with Silverkit in her jaws. Leafcloud followed with Stalkkit.

Arrowkit squirmed in Rockpool's jaws as soon as Skyfeather disappeared in the throng of terrified cats.

"Let me go!" he squealed.

"Don't move!" Rockpool shouted.

"Mommy!" he shrieked.

Rockpool pounded to the front of the crowd. "Are we all here?"

He couldn't hear the answer, the flames were roaring too loudly.

He whirled around and raced out of the gorse tunnel.

He heard the sounds of many cats behind him. He walked as swiftly as he could to Sunningrocks, hearing the sound of the flames get quieter and quieter.

He saw the smooth boulders up ahead and scrambled to them.

Rockpool pulled himself between to rocks, ignoring the vicious kicks he was getting in the chest from Arrowkit.

The Clan poured in after him. Rockpool scrambled on top of a rock.

He looked across the river to see a huge group of warriors racing across the land to them. They dove into the water and, shouting, they pulled themselves onto ThunderClan territory.

"No!" Rockpool hollered, "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory? Get off!"

"NO!" Screamed a very elderly warrior, Stonefur. "You think RiverClan will give you refuge because of the fire? Like last time? Think again! We're here to make sure you don't come nuzzling in!"

With that, the tom leaped on top of Sandstorm. More warriors poured fourth, ready to battle.

"StarClan!" screamed Rockpool. He dropped Arrowkit in a tiny crevice. "Stay there!" he bellowed.

Then he ran foreword to meet his enemies.

**One word: Review! Also, Leafcloud's kits are going to be light grey and smoky black and there will be other ones too. What do you think there names will be? How many should she have? Say right away!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Ocean and the Meat

_**Chapter 12, The Ocean and the meat**_

Shadowflight awoke from a comfortable, deep sleep. She blinked her eyes hard, and felt that her paw was warm. She looked over.

Robin was still sleeping, stretched out on his side.

"Robin?" she asked, waking him up.

He blinked at the rising sun. "Remember," he said, "We enter the forest today!"

"Yes I know," she mewed, "And maybe we can have a bite to eat along the way?"

He shrugged.

The forest was very thick, and the sun was slanting through the gaps between trees, making the floor have pretty shafts of light sprinkling it.

Robin's eyes were as wide as they would go. He whined and yelped like a dog when he saw a squirrel up in a tree. He turned over moss and sniffed the grubs beneath rocks. Shadowflight had to hurry him along.

"It's getting warmer."

Robin jumped in surprise when Shadowflight spoke, hours later.

"I can feel it," he told her, "And I forgot to tell you that there is a sea up north called the Blood Sea, and one down low, it's an ocean, much bigger, and incredibly cold. It's called Southern Ocean. The air always gets warm as you get near a large body of water at sea level."

"We are about to see a large body of water?" Shadowflight asked him, astonished.

"Very big. You can't see any other shore. Usually there are oddly shaped, large rocks on the banks, and the tide rises, often sweeping rather dim animals away."

They walked out of the thick trees, and were on a large sandy shore, that sloped gently downward to a huge lake. Shadowflight scanned the horizon. There was no shore.

The sky was a bright, cloudless blue, the sun bright, and the air warm. It was perfect weather; the water was lapping calmly at the sand…

Shadowflight raced down to the sea, making deep paw prints in the soft sand. She put out a paw and tentatively touched the water.

It was warm, and like any water she had touched, just a little less clear and clean. She bent her head to take a sip.

It had a horrible, salty taste. It stung her tongue. She spat it out onto the sand, then walked a few feet away from the water and sat down.

"It's really gross!" she yelled up Robin, who was sitting at the trees.

"I know!" he said. She watched him as, in five easy bounds, he had reached her side.

"We should probably get back to the forest and keep walking in it if we want to get a bit farther north." Robin said

"Wait just a second," Shadowflight mewed sleepily, "The sun feels really good…"

She trailed away. A few seconds later she leaped to her feet. "The tide rose!" She shouted angrily, scrambling back to the trees.

He smiled the smile that Shadowflight loved.

She smiled back. "Come on, let's get up to the forest and keep walking north, find your brother."

They headed up the bank and into the dense forest.

They walked in silence. Robin was much calmer them he had been earlier. He kept giving her glances.

Then suddenly, he was running at top speed, flying over the moss covered ground with legs that moved like lightening. Shadowflight streaked after him, feeling slow and stupid.

And she found him, a dead deer with several bites taken out of it was lying by his paws. Robin was eating it with huge, tearing bites, grunting all the while.

Shadowflight walked foreword, ready to tuck in.

Robin looked up at her, dark amber eyes livid with anger. She laughed, and stepped to the meat.

He snarled, pausing from his eating and never losing eye contact with her. The muscles in his legs and tightened; he looked ready to spring if she made another move.

Shadowflight froze. She couldn't get that meat; he had claimed it, it was rightfully his. He had hunted it. Little puny Robin was no longer little puny Robin any more. He was a wildcat.

But the Clan always shared prey. This wasn't the Clan; this was just the two of them, alone.

Robin was still staring at her, making sure she didn't try to eat his deer.

"Okay," she whispered, as if this were a stranger whom she was talking to, "I'll go get my own."

She turned and raced into the trees.

**Review! What is wrong with Robin? Does he have rabies? The story gets interesting soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: Batkit and Pollenkit

_**Chapter 13, Batkit and Pollenkit**_

Nightwind had a good killing strategy, and she was going to use it on these idiotic RiverClan cats.

She saw Gingertail come snarling to her. "You killed my daughter!" Gingertail spat.

Nightwind put her paws on Gingertail's belly, and flipped her over. Instantly she raked her claws into the belly. Gingertail flipped over again. She sunk her claws into Nightwind's haunch.

Nightwind reared up on her hind legs, spitting angrily. She could see that Gingertail was only a few moons older then her, maybe only four. "How old were you when you had kits?" she snarled.

"Twelve moons! Silverriver had just been born two days ago when I got my warrior name!"

"You are disgusting!" Nightwind roared, "Having kits while you're still an apprentice? Be a little more cautious with toms, Gingertail, at that age their all pumped up to get a mate!"

"Well!" screamed Gingertail, "Silverriver had her first litter at only _eight_ moons!"

"YUCK!" shouted Nightwind, "And I assume her kits will have their own at the same age?"

"Yes!" screamed Gingertail in a rage, "Little Clearkit is almost an apprentice and _she_ has kits! And one of her kits is four moons and _she_ is pregnant!"

"Your family is disgusting!" Shreiked Nightwind, "They are walking kit machines!"

"No!" shouted Gingertail, still on a roll, "Guess what? I'm about to have my tenth litter and Clearkit is going to have her fifth anytime soon and her little kit that is pregnant is pregnant for the _third_ time! And her little kit from her first litter is two moons and about to have her _second _litter!"

Nightwind knew this was impossible, though. "That's not possible," she said, "The youngest a cat can have kittens is six moons!"

Gingertail whirled around and ran, sobbing back to her camp.

Nightwind leaped foreword. She could see Hawkstar and Ravenstar battling in a little hollow, away from the rest of the cats.

She ran foreword incase she had to help Ravenstar.

She heard voices.

"I can't believe this, Hawkstar! I am your mate! Don't you want to help me?"

"I have more important things," Hawkstar growled. There was a grunt and then a bark of pain.

"Well," snarled Ravenstar, "Shadowflight it gone. Your daughter could well be dead! Don't think I want to have more kits with _you!"_

There was a scuffling noise that stopped abruptly.

"And Nightwind," Ravenstar grunted, "Could be a traitor. She's acting so much like her mother, Surveillance. She came back all bloody this evening!"

Nightwind stumbled on her paws, backing away from the two leaders. She couldn't hear anymore. This couldn't be possible! No…no…

She was Surveillance's daughter! How insulting! Why hadn't anyone told her? She had a right to know!

But Shadowflight, her friend, was the offspring of the two leaders fighting in the hollow a few feet away. Well, she wasn't anything like that low-brained Whiteflower…

Nightwind squeezed her eyes shut. Shadowflight was the granddaughter of Tigerstar! Nightwind was the granddaughter of Scourge! She didn't know who was worse, but it said one thing: Shadowflight and Nightwind were both the descendants of traitors!

With a furious yowl she whirled around and plunged into the battle.

XXX

Leafcloud could feel her kits coming. She tried hard not to panic.

She dragged herself over behind a rock, where nobody else was. She dropped down on her side, her breathing and the thump of her heartbeat filling her head.

She looked down at her ginger and white flank. Her haunch was bitten terribly, and she was scratched all over. What if that made her kits deformed?

She shuddered and put her head down on the grass. She shuddered with pain, then heard a shrill whistling.

Her head jerked up and she looked down at her belly.

She saw a small grey tabby she-cat squirming in her belly. It had a white chest and face, long thrashing legs, and a sturdy torso.

She sniffed it. Strangely enough, it smelled of the pollen of flowers.

"Pollenkit," she rasped.

She had another kit. He had short, very strong, thick legs and a deep chest. His paws were very large. He was a smoky black-grey. He had a narrow muzzle and large, wing-like shoulders.

"Batkit," she whispered.

She nudged the two kits, light grey and dark grey, to her belly. They suckled instantly.

Leafcloud sighed and put her head down. She had had her first litter.

Review! Who likes Batkit and Pollenkit? I do! Pollenkit was suggested by a friend of mine…


	14. Chapter 14: Demon Again

_**Chapter 14, Demon again**_

Panic. Sheer panic overcame Shadowflight. Robin could have bitten her head off back there. It was only the fact that she hadn't gotten any closer to the meat that had kept her alive.

She looked around the forest blankly. She was very scared.

Suddenly, she heard pounding paws and whirled to see…

She snarled and raked through the air at Demon. He looked up, and Shadowflight saw he was skinny, his face gaunt and almost lifeless. Only his burning red eyes made him look alive. They had a certainty in them that made Shadowflight almost shake.

"Shadowflight," he cooed in a rasp, "you are looking very beautiful…One would wonder. Followed me after I disappeared over that bridge? Told you that you had no friends…"

He sat down, so calm and sure of himself; as if he knew that nothing in the forest would attack him.

"Wondering about that macho guy Rockpool?" he said loudly, "Wondering what your friends are doing?"

"I happen to be wondering what one friend is doing at the moment." Shadowflight said in an equally calm voice.

"Name?" he said in a high, girlish voice.

"Robin," she answered.

"Never heard of it," he sneered, "Maybe Robin_claw_ or something. Going a little haywire Shadow puppet?"

"He is a bit stronger then you," Shadowflight told him.

"Mmm hmm…" he said dully.

He suddenly jumped and whirled around to see a huge wolf racing toward him.

He lunged at them both, Shadowflight saw no more of Demon, but fled for her life.

She was terrified for herself, so she ran and ran. She burst out all of a sudden, onto a sandy plateau, where the sea lapped farther away.

She whirled around, her eyes dazzled by the sunlight, to see something dark grey racing toward her, dark amber eyes livid.

"AHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!" she screeched. The creature was so big, so fearsome, it made her limbs quake.

"ROBIN!" Someone screamed; Shadowflight whirled, but teeth met in her tail. Someone was screaming…she couldn't hear the words but it was definitely feminine. Her sight was black and she couldn't feel her paws… the screaming continued, a male voice joined in…

BAM!

She could see shapes in the blackness…swimming towards her… then she lost consciousness.

**Please just review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Wings

_**Chapter 15, wings**_

Three creatures walked to a pool of very silver water and paused. Two were black panthers, one with great bat wings folded over its back. The other panther had large, brown feathery wings spread wide. It ruffled them, then folded them neatly.

The third animal was a tiger, a huge orange and black one. Its eyes were bright green, and on its shoulder was a scar, one that had no shape. Sometimes it resembled a heart, other times, a lighting bolt. Sometimes it was a mere scratch, and other times, it was so strange that you couldn't put shape to it.

"Come now," Said the tiger, "Let's look at the pool."

He glanced down, his scar the twisted shape of a coiled snake.

"Wait Power," The bat winged panther said, addressing the tiger, "I hurt my leg, I cannot walk fast."

"Careful, Bat," sneered the other panther, feathery wings flapping, "You don't want to make that bit of bone fall off."

"Hush, Feather," The tiger, or Power said. The panthers padded to his side. They crouched by the pool.

"Many heavens use this pool," Power told them, "And now I am introducing it to you. StarClan were the latest to use it. Look at the small cat paw prints."

They did, then glanced back at the water. "See now, we are delivering out Powers. This will be your first time.

"Now we have of course talked over the animals that need the Powers most. They are on an impossible quest. Remember the StarClan cat, Spottedleaf? She gave three Powers to Ravenstar. That is what we are doing."

"Now you first, Feather. Select the animal you wish to give a Power to."

Feather, the panther with feathery wings, spoke softly to the pool. She backed away as a picture appeared in the pool.

"Very good," Power said, "Now dive into the pool."

"What? I…okay," She muttered. She bunched her muscles, and leaped into the pool. The picture disappeared, and the water was still.

Bat now came up, his yellow eyes glittering. He spoke to the pool, then dove in when a picture formed.

Power smiled. He knew his apprentices could do this.

XXX

Shadowflight was hurtling through blackness. She stopped suddenly, and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes.

She was underwater. Tiny bubbled raced to the top of the water.

Shadowflight looked in front of her to see a scared looking black panther crouching on the sandy floor. He had a pair of huge, leathery bat wings coming from his shoulders.

"Hi," he said in a rather frightened voice. "I am here to give you a power…Um…I am going to give you wings…bat wings…"

"What?" Shadowflight asked him.

"Do you want wings?" he asked blankly.

It dawned on Shadowflight that just by saying 'yes' she would be able to fly above the trees…

"Yes," She meowed.

"Okay," He paused for a second, then padded foreword and scratched her shoulders.

She felt him press some kind of dust into the scratch. The dust sparkled, she could see by the few specks that fluttered away from him.

He scratched the same scratch again, and she squealed. Blinding pains cut deep into her shoulders. This was worse then anything she had ever experienced. She screamed, but her voice cracked with pain. Then everything blinked black again.

XXX

Shadowflight carefully opened her eyes to find herself lying on the sandy beach. She slowly stood up.

Shadowflight looked at her shadow on the sand. There she was, but there were two huge, bat-wing shaped shadows on either side of her.

She jumped and yelped. She turned her head around as far as she could to see that she had wings.

Great black bat wings stretched out on either side of her, each at least two and a half feet long, and one and a half feet wide. There was a long talon on the tip of each wing.

Pure joy shot through her. She could fly!

She pumped her wings up and down. (It took a lot of strength) She didn't move.

She braced her legs then shot foreword, pumping her bat-wings all the time. She felt her front paws leave the ground…then her back paws…she was flying!

She gazed down at the ocean, to see it rippling calmly several yards below her. She looked ahead, speeding along at at least 20 MPH, and then soared into the sunset.

**Yeah, same as last time, review! Who likes Shadowflight's wings??**


	16. Chapter 16: The Whirring Knives

_**Chapter 16, the whirring knives**_

As Shadowflight flew through the lightly breezy air, she saw a funny shape pumping toward her. It was a winged cat, like her.

They got closer to each other. Shadowflight knew who it was instantly. Robin.

He had two huge, brown, feathery wings. Shadowflight soared to the ground. He landed beside her. They both folded up their wings.

"Well." Shadowflight said shortly.

"Well." He repeated her, grinning.

"Nice wings," she told him.

"I like yours," Robin replied.

"Look," They burst out at the same time, "I'm sorry about everything."

They both laughed after that – it felt good.

XXX

Robin followed Shadowflight as they landed on the ground and padded along the sandy plateau.

"Let's sleep here," Shadowflight meowed, flopping down on her belly.

"Yeah…" Robin nodded distractedly. He liked the way the sun made little spots of her fur sparkle gold…like on her shoulder…

He lay down, completely thinking about other things.

Robin suddenly imagined himself touching noses with Shadowflight in an empty, moonlit street. Touching noses with another cat was like telling them you loved them…he doubted Shadowflight loved anyone…

He rolled over so that he wasn't looking at Shadowflight, she had suddenly made him feel sick and dizzy.

XXX

A terrified shrieking filled the air. The underwater room was cramped and dirty. To small puppies squealed with pain as they were snatched in large paws and hooves. There was a jolt, someone ran outside carrying the puppy, who was transforming desperately, puppy-kitten-puppy-kitten-puppy, and put it inside a large silver room. The puppy started to cry.

On the roof of the room were two large silver knives. The blades were at least two feet long. They were held on some strong metal arms. The arms were covered in little red lights- sensors.

The puppy bawled loudly. The door to the silver room closed loudly. There were two animals in the room, one an angry looking beaver, and a strutting female lion.

"On. Turn in on," Said the lion.

"No! No! Why?" the puppy squealed, darting into a corner of the small square room.

The eagle darted to a control box in one corner of the room. He punched in some numbers, and muttering under his breath, typed in 'sense small animals only…' and then pressed a large green button.

The puppy choked on tears of terror. He stopped crying, his eyes almost larger then his head. Scrambling at the walls and dashing around, he let out rare chokes.

The knives on the arms started to move. The sensors were searching for small animals. The puppy was very small.

"N-no!" he choked, as the arms came for him. He sprinted to the other side of the room. The arms followed him. Terror welling up in his throat, he dashed to the control box, but instantly the beaver sprang on him. He was caught.

"Ay-no!" he said, his words making no sense in his fear.

The arms came for him, whirring loudly, the blades of the knives vibrating, the sensors bright and red like eyes.

"Ah-ha-ah-ha," the puppy sobbed. The beaver kicked him. "What can you change into, midget?"

"N-nothing…" he wailed.

"DO NOT LIE!" the beaver roared.

"A k-kitten…" he sobbed. The beaver smirked. He leaped off the puppy. The knives came foreword. Screaming, the puppy scrambled to his feet, but he was too late. The knives pushed him to his side, and cut open the very thin scar over his left eyebrow. The puppy let out a hair-raising shriek, that made even the lion and beaver quake. Then he jerked.

The beaver let out a gasping motion and gestured frantically to the lion, who grabbed the very limp puppy as the knives stopped whirring and were still.

"I got it," the beaver rasped, holding up a small glass bottle with a blue mist swirling around inside it.

"Give it to boss," The lion directed. The beaver nodded, and set the puppy down in the water. It was still limp. When it woke up, it would never be itself again.

**Okay, last update for a week and a half, because I will be in CA. Sorry, but you'll just have to wait. But you can still PM me and stuff, because I can check me email on my grandpa's computer. Well anyway, I've got to go write the first chapter of Last One Over! THX for all who reviewed, review this chapter, and please be patient my fine friends!**


	17. Chapter 17: Stolen and Trapped

_**Chapter 17, stolen and trapped**_

Robin leaped to his feet, he had fallen asleep only two hours ago. Shadowflight was sleeping next to him, her bat wings folded neatly over her back.

"Wake up!"

She jolted awake. "What?" she asked in a tiered voice.

"Did you hear that? In that big metal building over there. Someone was crying. There was a faint whirring."

"Maybe it was…" she trailed away, not knowing what to say. "Look, it's probably nothing no worry about. We'll find out later. Now I'm going to get some food." She strode to the forest.

"Wait!" he called her back, flying a little into the air and landing beside her.

"What?" she said irritably.

"Can I…can I…can I hunt with you?"

"What? No." She strode off again, this time vanishing into the darkness of the trees.

He sighed and sat down, feeling like he was stupid and little again. But really he was upset…why couldn't he make himself a hero in her eyes? Why was it so hard?

_She's a non-emotional little freak!_ He thought angrily, sinking his claws into the sand. _She so blind and oblivious to my feelings! She's a-…_

He stopped, looking blankly into the trees. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to find out what happened in that metal building…

He padded over to it, his wings raised incase anything leaped out at him. There was a large door on one side, and it was almost unnoticeable as it had no handle.

He pushed it with his paw. It didn't move.

Suddenly Robin was grabbed by two strong paws. He whirled around. It was an owl and a beaver. The beaver had him gripped in its teeth.

"What's your name?" the owl grunted.

"Robin." Said the cheetah, completely bewildered.

The beaver was very strong. He dragged him brusquely over to the water. He pulled Robin inside just as Robin took a breath.

The beaver swam strongly with Robin to a hole in the sandy floor of the ocean.

He pulled him in, muttered something, and the water couldn't get into the hole. He set Robin down.

Robin leaped to his feet, looking around. The room was large and sandy, with several duly animals hunching around. There was a tiny cave off to one side, and he could see something brown in it. There was a tunnel on the wall farthest him, leading where he didn't know.

"I got another kid," said the beaver.

"Yes," said a female wolf, glaring at him. "The boss's orders are to chain him."

"_Recelio_," muttered the owl. Instantly, Robin felt chains grasp all his paws. The chains were tied to stakes in the floor. One chain was tied limply around his neck, trailing on the floor. The beaver seized it in his teeth.

"Lead him to the traps," the wolf said in a high, cruel voice.

Robin's head jerked back as the chain around his neck was pulled hard. He was led into the tunnel, and then into another, much larger room.

He looked around. The room was sandy, but packed full of large wooden logs placed teepee-like together to form cages.

In each cage- a few were empty- were animals. All were young; Robin was probably on the older side. He saw a young deer with her chin wobbling as if she was going to cry, an Irish setter puppy that was whining and chewing on the bars of his cage, a Wildebeest calf that was snorting and pawing at the ground, and many, many more animals.

The beaver shoved him into a cage, one near a wall. The beaver removed a few sticks to put him in, then slammed them back together. He tied it up with rope. Then he left.

Robin looked down at the sandy ground beneath his feet. There were small footprints all over it. They resembled that of an otter.

"Hey you," said the deer he had seen earlier. She had a high, whiny, girlish voice.

"My name's Mary," she simpered, "What's yours?"

He gave her a crazy look. Some stupid deer trying to befriend him?!

"You don't seem like a friend to me," he told her in a clear voice, "You seem like a delicious dinner. Man, I am hungry…" he snickered.

"Oh!" she whined, "I hate you…" she burst into tears, "I hate those animals that e-eat m-my f-family!"

"That's your problem," he growled, "Deer are to stupid to use caution!"

She walked away and bawled in a corner.

Robin looked foreword to see many cages. He looked over three cages, and saw, very clearly...

Raven.

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't update earlier my bro was using MY computer! And now someone screwed up my screen….please review and who liked the chapter?**


	18. Chapter 18: Freezimpara

_**Chapter 18, Freezimpara**_

"Raven!" Robin shouted, throwing himself against the bars of his cage. "RAVEN!"

His little brother turned his head slowly, and looked at Robin.

"Raven! It's Robin. We need to get out of here. My friend, she's a cat from another world, is out there, she'll get us!"

Raven stared at him with glazed eyes. Robin knew his brother was a little weird, that he rarely answered questions, and his eyes were always glazed, but he had to talk now.

"Please Raven! Tell me what they do here!"

Everyone was looking at them. The Irish setter had stopped whining, the deer had stopped crying, the Wildebeest had stopped pawing the ground.

"They take away your power," Raven said unexpectedly.

"What do you-oh!"

Everyone was silent. Take away your power? Make you unable to change to another animal?

"That's impossible," Robin snorted, leaning against his cage, "Does anyone know what they _really_ do?"

Nobody spoke.

"It is true," Raven told Robin, "really, why else would they want us? There's probably some idiot out there who wants to change, and it's taking all our powers so it can change to almost anything."

"But what happens when you get your power taken away?" Robin snarled.

The air was filled with the sounds of screams, whimpers, and shudders.

"It's 'orrible," snorted the ugly Wildebeest, "You go all 'razy and you 'ose your spirit."

"Yeah," said a nerdy looking cat, "Because, your spirit is really in two places, you and your other animal you can change to. Then, if you take the power, you are really in two pieces, but you are missing a lot. So is your other shape. You're seriously weird. And, your change animal gets part of your brain, and so do you. So you can forget how to do a lot of important things."

"Like poop," said a Mastiff from the corner. A pack rat and a leopard snorted with laughter.

"Well don't you see how bad it is?" the deer simpered through her tears.

Robin rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Robin," Came Raven's voice from beyond, "Have you tried changing?"

"Nope," Robin said dully, "But some idiot gave me wings."

Raven didn't answer.

"I can change into cow," said the deer.

"You already are a cow," Robin told her.

The deer sobbed. Calling someone a cow was a known insult.

"Don't put your misery out on others," said the Irish setter.

"Don't give me a social lesson," Robin said right back.

The setter growled. "You need to learn some manners," he grunted.

"Try and teach me some then," Sneered Robin.

There was a crack of splintering wood, the dull thunk of a log hitting mud, pounding paws, then a voice in rage.

"DO NOT SNEER AT ME!"

The Irish setter had slammed himself against the bars of his cage. They had broken under the impact, and now the setter was running straight for Robin.

But before the dog could even reach his cage, a Greyhound raced into the room and shouted.

"_Freezimpara!_"

The Irish setter froze where he stood. Instantly, he became grey, even his eyes did. He fell into the dirt with a thunk. He was made of stone.

The Greyhound came rushing toward him. Instantly another animal appeared, the beaver from earlier.

"Leave it!" he shouted at the Greyhound. "Get the next kid!"

The Greyhound raced foreword, directly to Raven's cage, and reached his paw through the bars.

Robin's insides froze up in panic. He had to do something, but what?

Suddenly it hit him.

_"FREEZIMPARA_!" he screeched, the same words the Greyhound has used earlier.

"ARGHH!" the Greyhound screamed as froze to stone.

The beaver came foreword.

"Get – out – or – I – will – do – it – to – you – too," Robin said dramatically.

The beaver fled.

And then Robin had another inspiring idea.

**Please review! I had a pretty bad time in CA because my grandparents are divorced and the wife my grandpa has now is very mean to me! Otherwise it was fun…**


	19. Chapter 19: Sparrowkit

_**Chapter 19, Sparrowkit**_

In the mind of Aspenleaf, Birdclaw was the sturdiest bodied and the most handsome of all toms.

Her kits were due in a few weeks. Of course she had not told Rockpool this. He would fly into a rage.

But Aspenleaf knew one thing. Her kits weren't Birdclaw's, they were Rockpool's.

This made her feel very angry. Her kits were going to be very stupid. Rockpool was stupid.

Actually, they hadn't gotten in a fight. Birdclaw, a ShadowClan tom, had started following her around and Aspenleaf knew instantly he was handsomer, stupider yet more into raising many litters of kits and finding many mates, stronger, larger-that was true, as Aspenleaf's head only came up to his massive shoulder-, just the right kind of tom who didn't really care about anything other then kits and mates, and he had no interests except she-cats, and no passions except raising kits.

"Birdclaw," Aspenleaf whined, coming over to him, "I really wish my kits wouldn't be born."

He stroked her shoulder with his tail. "Would you like me to deal with Rockpool?"

"No…" she said unhappily, "He really didn't do anything wrong…I mean, we _did_ love each other…but you're so much better…."

She sighed and turned around. "I'd better go see him. Tell him the news…"

She padded out of the bramble entrance.

She waited at the border for him, quietly muttering what she would tell him.

Aspenleaf heard a crashing of undergrowth, and saw Rockpool racing toward her.

"Aspenleaf!" he panted, sitting beside her, "I'm deputy! The deputy of ThunderClan!"

She licked his ear sadly. "Yes I know…but…Rockpool, I love a warrior named Birdclaw…"

"Well this is new," Snarled Rockpool.

"And Rockpool…I'm going to have kits."

"Good_bye_," he spat.

"…but the kits are going to be yours."

He froze.

"Really? Can I have them? When are they due?"

"Soon, and no you can't have them, they belong with the mother. Anyway, ThunderClan is too big. ShadowClan needs more warriors."

"And Rockpool," she added snobbily, "I really don't love you anymore, so I suggest you walk away and never see me again."

He stood up, fur bristling.

"I should have settled for a she-cat that's not such a dunderhead," he snarled, "And can't I ever come to see my kits?"

"Yes," she said in a girlish voice, "every half moon."

Snarling with rage, Rockpool paced away.

The thought of being a father cheered him very much. But the thought of knowing that the mother of his children didn't want to even see him anymore made his whiskers droop.

_Where are you Shadowflight?_ He thought dejectedly, as his heart screamed in pain for the lost she-cat.

XXX

Aspenleaf squirmed on her bedding, her belly bulging with kits. Birdclaw stared down at her.

Her first kit rolled onto the bedding, and she glared down at it, refusing to lick it and warm it up.

"Should I go drown it?" Birdclaw asked.

"No…" Aspenleaf sobbed miserably. "I'll care for it. But after I take a nap lets have more kits."

Her eyes were closing slowly.

"What do you want to name it?" Birdclaw asked.

Aspenleaf opened her eyes.

"Dungkit," she decided.

Birdclaw nodded his approval. Oh, how he hated Rockpool!

The kit was a light brown and grey tabby, covered in stripes. It had a white chest, paws and face.

"It looks like dung," Birdclaw observed.

"No, it looks like a sparrow," said a new voice, and Rockpool stepped out of the shadows.

"It doesn't matter to _you_ what it looks like," snarled Rockpool to Birdclaw, "You have nothing to do with it. I suggest you leave."

The giant of a tom drew himself up.

"You will fight me to make me leave," he said haughtily.

"I'd rather not," Rockpool said, turning back to the kit.

Then he realized who the tiny brown and grey kit was. It was his son! His!

"Sparrowkit sounds right," he meowed, licking the kit that wasn't even breathing. For a second he was sure it was dead, then he saw a flicker of its chest as he licked it, and it raised its blind head to him and gave a tiny, shrill yowl. It cried and yowled, until Rockpool pushed it into Aspenleaf's belly, and it suckled.

"Please take care of it," Rockpool told his mate. "I will make sure you do. And remember to show him to me every half moon."

He looked down at his loudly purring son, who was kneading his mother's belly and drinking the milk with pure delight.

"And goodbye, Sparrowkit," Rockpool said.

**Please review!!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Poem

_**Chapter 20, the poem**_

Shadowflight was eating a deer on the sandy plateau. She whished Robin would come along. Where was he and what was he doing?

She spat a tiny bone onto the sand and crunched inside the ribs.

Suddenly she saw something pulling itself out of the water. It was a beaver.

It waddled over, its large front teeth protruding like chisels over its bottom lip.

"I believe you are looking for a small winged cheetah," The beaver said.

"I am," Shadowflight agreed, hurriedly trying to lick the deer's blood off her face.

"Well then you must come and we will trap you and set him free, or keep him trapped and let you just stay out here."

"What?" she asked him, "You have Robin trapped?"

"Yes," the beaver said impatiently.

"Well I'll go!" Shadowflight yowled. The beaver led her into the underwater hole. They went through the first room then back to all the cages.

All the animals were asleep, wherever Shadowflight looked. But she could see a pair of dark amber eyes glowing the in the gloom a ways away.

"I'll be back with someone to tie you up," The beaver growled.

Shadowflight sped over to the dark amber eyes.

"Robin!" she gasped.

"I heard them saying that they would get you and make you choose…Shadowflight what are you doing?" Robin said.

Shadowflight had been covering his face with licks, thoroughly irritating him.

"Sorry," she said, backing off.

"Well anyway I caused a diversion. I set up this stick thing when they let us out for food break. It'll go off any second and distract them for a few minutes – about ten – and then we can get me out and Raven, he's over there, and we can go."

"Good," Shadowflight said. She looked at the top of his cage, where all the logs were held together with some slimy plant.

"I'll fly up and break that vine," she told him.

Her wings pulsed with power. Robin was awed by their strength, by her.

She sunk her teeth into one part of the plant.

"I-I have something for you," Robin stammered, "A poem."

"Huh?"

"I'll just say it," Robin said. He took a deep breath.

_"Her paws are like soft summer nights,_

_Her pelt a brand of moonlight,_

_Her eyes are lanterns in the dark,_

_Her wings stretch wide,_

_Abroad and full,_

_She is the object of the night._

_My heart's desire, nothing else,_

_Is my wonderful Shadowflight."_

"Do you like it?" he stammered, looking up at her.

Shadowflight had frozen, her face as red as his eyes.

"It's beautiful," She said stiffly, then set back to work.

Robin almost fainted with bliss. She had called it beautiful! He had managed to get her to say that!

Suddenly there was a cracking, a _whooshing_ of air, and a loud thunk.

Shadowflight had made the cage fall apart.

"Great!" he purred. He leaped out to her.

She froze, staring at him, not blinking and breathing, as only cats as amazing as her could manage. Robin moved his head foreword to touch her nose with his, but she whirled around very quickly and headed for Raven's cage.

Suddenly a voice rang out clearly.

"_Lempitrapus_!"

"Run!" Robin screamed as the wall behind them was blasted apart. Instantly water poured in from the cracks.

"We're going to drown!" Robin shouted, making a movement for his brother.

The animal, it turned out to be the beaver, muttered something and the water froze to ice.

"Get back here!" he screamed at Shadowflight and Robin.

Shadowflight bolted. Robin dashed for Raven's cage.

"No!" Shadowflight hollered, "Leave him!"

"Their going to kill him!" Screamed Robin, jerking the bars of the cage.

"No! No! Save yourself!" Lions were pouring into the room.

Robin screamed in frustration and kicked the cage. It still didn't give.

Shadowflight flung herself at him, kicked him in the flank, and he bolted. She followed him. He scrambled onto the ice and out the hole.

The water was warm. Shadowflight swam steadily upward, wishing that she had taken a breath back in the room.

Bubbles rose with them. Shadowflight swam hard, her legs pushing madly, using her wings to push and she broke surface.

Robin was beside her. They both swam steadily for the bank. It wasn't far away.

Shadowflight felt the ground beneath her paws and scrambled back onto land.

"You made me leave Raven!" Robin shouted, "We were so close to rescuing him! That was the whole purpose of our journey!"

"I didn't know what we were getting into by going on this quest!" Shadowflight retorted.

"Well you should have!"

"After only being on the world two days? Very funny, I thought you were smart!"

"You did?" he looked flattered, and he had stopped shouting.

Shadowflight looked at her paws. "Come on," she said, "Let's go to the forest so those idiots don't come and find us."


	21. Chapter 21: Fighting Training

_**Chapter 21, fighting training**_

"They want to separate you from your power?" Shadowflight yowled, choking on some deer.

"Yes…" Robin leaned toward Shadowflight, "But I don't know if I believe Raven. He's always been a little weird."

Robin shrugged. "But I mean…he may really be telling the truth, Raven. The other animals agreed with him."

"They have to have serious magical power," Shadowflight said, chewing the inside of her mouth thoughtfully.

"Well they do, don't they?" Robin asked, suddenly trembling with rage, "They shoot spells at us. Completely unguarded we are. They're so mean, picking on ones smaller and weaker then them…"

Shadowflight rustled her wings, as if she was glad she was a strong fighter as well as being good at flying.

She stood up. "Well, incase we have to attack somebody soon, I'm going to brush up your fighting. I know we haven't been doing training, but then you have been fighting a lot lately, so you know how to bite and all that. But still you are slow and unbalanced. Let's do some normal fighting, then practice fighting in the air."

He leaped to his feet. Shadowflight padded swiftly through the forest. He followed her.

They walked for hours. Then, just as Robin was about to flop down, Shadowflight veered out of the forest and onto some beach.

"We are well away from those animals that are trapping young animals," She said wisely. The beach stretched for a long time before it hit the ocean.

She whirled around to face him, sitting calmly. "Attack me," she ordered.

He sighed. Then he crouched down and sidled slowly towards her.

Shadowflight watched him come, never blinking and never taking her eyes off his.

He raised a paw to strike.

Shadowflight slammed her paws into his chest, claws out, and threw him into the sand several feet away. He went rolling down the beach, thrashing to pick himself back up. He gave a shout as he fell in the water, and, swimming strongly, paddled back to shore. He strode up to her.

She was smiling calmly. "Now, in a real battle, I would have not let yuou come out of the water, and left you to drown. But this is just practice. So…let's try again."

Robin sat down in front of her, and yawned.

"And this is how good you did on that on first try," she said in a smooth voice.

Suddenly she leaped at him, pinning him over so he lay curled beneath her paws.

"TERRIBLE!" she shouted, baring her teeth, then leaping off him.

He grunted then stood back up.

Robin crouched down and growled, deciding to leap at her instead of creep up. She was also crouched, her muscles tensed and ready. He could fly onto her back, then turn her over by gripping the muscle and thicker fur on her haunches….then he could pin her down…It would take strength, but he could do it.

He leaped and sailed through the air, but found himself crashing to her upturned belly. Well, this was going to be better then he thought! He prepared to scratch her.

Then he was kicked hard in the belly, and then he flew into the air. He screwed up his paws, ready to smash onto the ground, when he felt a strong paw smash into his chest. He was whirled through the air in the other direction.

Another paw smashed into Robin's chest. He was sailing through the air in the other direction now. This had to stop!

As he was juggled back and forth, Robin tried flying. But he just didn't have enough space to get started.

Thrashing and yowling, Robin was juggled. He yowled at Shadowflight to stop, but she didn't listen. What _was_ this? A real ambush?

He let out a shrill cry of submission. He was smacked again, and was flying through the air, but Shadowflight didn't catch him again. He smashed into the sand, and she leaped on him and held his battered body down.

"Surprise is the warrior's greatest weapon," Shadowflight crowed, "That was the legendary warrior Lionheart's favorite phrase. I never met him. He would have been like my great-grandfather." (AN: this generation would be Brambleclaw's and Squirrelflight's kits)

"Anyway, back to training. That would have been a very good strategy, except that your eyes betrayed your whole plan, and I punished you for that." She sneered.

He scrambled to his feet. Bruises covered his chest were Shadowflight had whacked him.

"Try again," she told him calmly.

He sighed. He looked at her shoulders, but aimed for her paws. He knew she couldn't get him. She was guarding her shoulders.

But suddenly he found himself heading into open paws. He was smashed in the head and thrown into the sand.

Snarling with rage, Robin stood up again.

"Why did you aim for my paws?" she asked in a commanding tone, "What kind of attacking place is that? That is the place that holds the claws!" she laughed, then circled slowly. "Try again."

Ready to scream, Robin stood up for the umpteenth time. He saw Shadowflight flicking her tail casually, and he quickly came up with a plan.

He traced the plan he had tried on his second attempt with his eyes, but when he leaped he went for her shoulders. He felt teeth lightly at the edge of his neck. He knew in a real battle the teeth would sink in and kill him. He shuddered and prepared to pull back.

But he was instantly kicked in the stomach. He let out a grunt of pain and flew away.

He glared at the water, seething with anger. Shadowflight _was_ a good fighter! He had trouble imagining Street Guys doing that. But why couldn't he just get the better of her?!

He sighed and stood up again.

Shadowflight was waiting, sitting patiently, for him.

"I knew that your eyes were only telling a story. Also, the shoulders are a way to common place to attack."

Robin snarled and spun around. He faced the black cat.

She was crouched, ready to spring out of the way if he jumped at her. He twitched, as if about to jump, and she made a small movement as if to jump to the left. But Robin knew she was only faking. She was going to really jump to the right.

He jumped quickly, and sailed to the right. He saw her come crashing to the ground and he landed on her. Quickly he gave her a hard blow to the ears.

"Great!" she meowed as he leaped off her. "You know how to do the opposite of what your opponent is thinking. You will be a good backward fighter. Now let me attack you."


	22. Chapter 22: Maybe she was Dead

_**Chapter 22, Maybe she was dead**_

Skyfeather raked her claws down the tom, Feathertalon's flanks. Feathertalon was huge, brawny and brown with yellow eyes. He would flick out his paw and send Skyfeather flying.

He towered over her, and Skyfeather leaped up to fasten her teeth in his throat. He shook his head, and she smacked onto the rock again.

She slammed her claws into him, but she wasn't as hard muscled and lean as most cats. Her thick fur flounced around her.

Suddenly there was a screech of anger from the top of the largest boulder. Feathertalon stopped, looking up to see a party of six ShadowClan warriors. Skyfeather recognized them all instantly: Cederstar, his deputy the she-cat Rowanclaw, Birdclaw, Treepelt, Aspenleaf, and the senior warrior Tawnypelt.

Skyfeather felt her heart drop to her toes. Now they had ShadowClan to fight!

But to her surprise the ShadowClan warriors sprang onto the RiverClan cats. This was odd. ShadowClan and RiverClan had always had an alliance.

She saw Tawnypelt slam onto a RiverClan cat and slash his shoulder. He ran howling back to the river.

XXX

Nightwind plunged into the thick of the battle. She knew that the whole of RiverClan were here, and only a few ShadowClan warriors. She also knew only a few ThunderClan cats were actually fighting. So the two parties were equal.

A wall of RiverClan cats surged foreword, pushing the ThunderClan cats back toward the burning forest. Nightwind saw Dustpelt yelp and draw back as a huge cat bit his leg.

She yowled and raced foreword. She raked her claws down one cats face. It shrieked in pain and lunged for her neck. Nightwind batted it off with her hind paws, but went skidding into the bushes. Two toms were waiting there, and they both grabbed her legs in their teeth and pulled.

She shrieked in anger and bit the nearest one's chin. He dropped her, and she slammed her paw into the other cat's mouth. He staggered back.

Nightwind leaped on him and bit his shoulder. He screamed and she lunged at the other one, who scratched at her chest, but she managed to land a bite in his ear. He left.

XXX

Rockpool struggled to stand. He had a nasty bit in his forepaw.

He looked up to see Aspenleaf dashing away from a RiverClan warrior. She was bleeding from an ear.

He snapped down into a crouching position, and sidled foreword. She stopped and was hurriedly licking her ear.

Rockpool leaped as soon as he was in striking distance. Aspenleaf squealed shrilly. He pinned her down and held her there.

"Geroff!" she screamed, wiggling in his grasp.

"Stop!" he shouted. "It's Rockpool you idiot!"

"Wha-?" she asked, then:

"Which side are you on?" she spat.

"Yours of course! The half moon is tonight!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I want to know what's up with Sparrowkit! Go get him!" he looked up. The fire was out. Rain was falling steadily.

"He's over there…" she growled, flicking her tail at the base of a rock far away.

"He's here?! You brought a kit through a burning forest to the place of battle?!"

"Well, I couldn't leave him!" she spat.

There was a crackle of thunder and the rain stopped. Rockpool looked up to see the clouds were slowly drifting away.

After a moment the sun came out.

"Odd change of weather," Rockpool muttered, springing off the cat beneath him.

He dashed over to the far rock. He looked ahead at the forest and knew instantly that the fire had not been bad. The top layer of all the brush was burned and ruined, but underneath was springy and damp.

He stopped at the rock and leaped over it. His son was crouching, terrified on the other side.

"Come on…got to get you back to your camp…"

Rockpool scooped up the kit. He wondered if it would open its eyes yet.

He turned and dashed into ThunderClan territory. He plowed through a smoldering bush and tore over a burnt fern. As he brushed it, it crumbled to dust.

He avoided the camp and instead veered sharply over toward ShadowClan territory. He reached the Thunderpath and looked carefully for monsters.

A huge line of bright red ones came whirring slowly down the path. They had big light blaring on the top of themselves. A loud wail was coming from them.

They stopped and some Twolegs got out of them. They dragged big snaked after them.

All of a sudden the snake started spitting water. The Twolegs sprayed the water all over the grass.

Abruptly a small female Twoleg turned and pointed at Rockpool. The other ones all laughed and pointed at him.

Rockpool bolted away, stumbling over burnt stuff. He was deep in ShadowClan territory now.

He waded through a pool of marsh and swerved to avoid two large trees. Snarling, he padded on, until he reached a huge clump of brambles.

He pushed through them, and felt the ground beneath his paws vanish. He struggled, held up by the brambles, but he couldn't get loose.

Snarling, he pushed himself through the brambles, and fell through space until landing in a muddy clearing.

He looked around, and instantly spotted the nursery from his last visit. He padded over.

The den was empty. Rockpool looked down to see four small kits sleeping limply on the moss.

Aspenleaf was so dumb sometimes.

She shouldn't have taken Sparrowkit to the battle. Why had she done that?

Rockpool looked down at his son, who looked up at him, then opened its eyes.

They were brilliant green.

It reminded Rockpool of Shadowflight, and he wondered what she was doing.

He knew that if he thought about it much longer he would cry, so he just stared into Sparrowkit's eyes without really seeing them.

He loved Shadowflight…and she was gone.

Rockpool was beginning to wonder if she wouldn't come back.

Really wouldn't come back.

Maybe she couldn't come back.

…Maybe she was dead.


	23. Chapter 23: Nightwind's Parents

_**Chapter 23, Nightwind's parents**_

Two animals were sweeping through the forest, in a dream. One was a hard muscled lean tom cat named Duke, and the other a spiny, skinny brown and black porcupine named Demon.

"I am looking for Nightwind," snarled Duke, his patchy thick black fur bristly in the moonlight. "And you said you know where she is."

"Yes Duke, sir," Demon chattered, "Over here, must look through StarClan sir…"

"And don't call me sir." Duke growled as they rounded the bend between two trees.

"No sir…I mean yes sir…I mean yes…"

"Now," Duke said, tripping the jumpy young porcupine with his tail and holding him down, "Does a cat named Mudpaw exist anywhere in the heavens?"

"No sir…I mean no…She didn't have a spirit sir…I mean she didn't have a spirit…"

"Thought not," Duke grunted as he walked away. Demon scrambled to his paws and rushed after him.

"Eager to find my mate, though…" Duke grunted, his ice-blue eyes glinting with eagerness.

"What about your daughter?" Demon panted.

"She too. But first my mate."

"She is with BloodClan sir…with her father…"

"Lead me there," Duke said grandly.

A moment later they came into the dusty streets of a Twoleg place.

Duke looked down into the shadows of an alley. A tiny black tom was perched on a dumpster, a pure white she-cat beside him.

"Surveillance," Duke called down the alley. "I have come."

Surveillance looked briefly at the black cat beside her. "I will be back in a moment, Scourge," she said reassuringly.

He just moved his ear on his head and was silent.

Surveillance padded down the alley to Duke, like a ghost gliding, her ocean blue eyes glimmering.

"He gave you an 'S' name, didn't he?" Duke purred, looking up at Scourge. "He new you would take his place as leader. He didn't give you a 'B' name because of that."

"Does that matter?" Surveillance asked, "BloodClan was devastated for almost three years before I came. How foolish of me, hiding in the mountains, watching over foolish kits like that little prick, Glacier. I almost regret killing her mother."

Duke gazed down at her. "I thought dying would remove those horrid scars," he mewed in an undertone, carefully brushing his tail along three long, thin scars on Surveillance's left cheek.

"No," she spat. She had flinched away at his touch. "Ravenstar delivered me those scars. I should have given her something worse to remember me by when I had the chance."

She threw back her head and cackled.

She whirled around to see Demon, slinking around some strong-smelling trash.

"And who are you?"

"A…er…hater of Shadowflight…who is Ravenstar's daughter."

"Working hard to kill her I presume?" Surveillance asked, her tone calm, but even though it was coated in honey, Demon could hear the cold emptiness in her voice.

"Er…not at the moment, no."

He looked up from his speech, but instantly he was cowering on the ground. He had a terrible pain along one cheek.

Surveillance was sitting calmly, her long claws tipped with blood. She had slapped him.

"You will now work hard to kill her," She said coldly.

Demon said nothing. He was _not_ going to kill Shadowflight.

"Show me my daughter," Surveillance commanded Duke quietly.

He walked quietly through a forest, then stopped above some rocks on which several cats were fighting.

"She is here. Our daughter is here."

"I need Nightwind!" Surveillance barked at the rocks.

She watched as a grey tom slammed the black warrior over the head. Nightwind crumpled. She awoke beside Surveillance and Duke.

Duke stared at the shocked she-cat. His daughter looked just like him. Same fur, same eyes…

"You are my mother!" Nightwind spat at Surveillance. No cat could have looked less motherly.

"I am your father, Nightwind," Duke said, stepping foreword. "My name is Duke."

Nightwind stared, appalled, at her two real parents.

"Everything I told Silverriver…" she muttered, "It was all a lie…"

"Now," Snapped Surveillance, "Tonight you must think in your head as you fall asleep…_Hawkfrost and Ravenstar are your parents, Shadowflight_, over and over to send her the message. She must know that."

"Yes…mother…" Nightwind mewed. Suddenly she clutched her newly slapped face.

"Do not call me mother." Surveillance mewed in her cold, icy voice, "There will be none of that. I am Surveillance. That is all."

The white cat turned and glided away. Duke stared at Nightwind for a long, hard moment before turning around and following his mate through the trees.

**Duke is NOT the cat in The Lost Warrior, I wrote him up before reading that book. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Moose

_**Chapter 24, The moose**_

Shadowflight opened her eyes. She was in a dream. Stars swirled around her head. She looked around, expecting some major StarClan cat to pad up to her and give her a warning. But no one came.

Suddenly she heard a strong voice, muttering:

_Hawkstar and Ravenstar are your real parents. Shadowflight, can you hear me? Hawkstar and Ravenstar are your real parents._

Shadowflight leaped to her feet. The voice was Nightwind's. What was her friend doing? Was she telling the truth?

"Nightwind!" she barked, "Are you talking to me? Are you telling the truth?"

There was no answer. Only the steady sound of Nightwind's voice muttering about her parents.

Shadowflight shuffled her paws uneasily, trying to remember what it was like when she was born. She remembered a soft tongue licking her in the cold air- cold air? The nursery was warm! - And a low male voice muttering 'Ravenflight.'

Ravenflight? Was that her mother's warrior name? Flight, like her? Had her mother purposely done that?

Shadowflight looked up, proud that her parents weren't the random cats, Shrewtail and Whiteflower. (AN: yes, it is Whiteflower, because I hadn't read The Sight when I wrote it up, and Whitewing SUCKS!)

She slowly began to fall through space, and woke up with Robin beside her.

XXX

It had been a good training day, when Shadowflight attacked Robin he was able to hold her down after three mess-up tries. Then they had practiced in the air, and Shadowflight had been pinned down on the second try. Robin was good with his wings.

Shadowflight stood up and stretched slowly, arching her back so that her wings stretched wide too, first straight up then down by her side.

Shadowflight looked through the trees at the beach, and saw the metal building. It was empty and quiet, but soon she knew it would put off a strange whirring noise.

Robin leaped to his feet beside her, and chewed on some moss, like it was a morning snack.

"Come on, Shadowflight," he meowed, padding swiftly through the forest, "Let's find something to eat."

She raced to his side.

They padded on quickly, sniffing the air for deer or rabbit. Suddenly Robin halted.

"There," he said, dropping into a crouch in a fern, "I think that's a moose. They are so big. That'll feed us for days."

Shadowflight peered through the bracken to see a huge brown creature, snorting noisily and pawing at the ground. It had two great antlers jutting out of its head. It was even bigger then a horse, with hooves as big as Robin's head.

"Let's try and catch it," she whispered.

Shadowflight slunk through the underbrush in a wide circle around it, and stopped directly opposite Robin.

A second later he gave a signal. "NOW!"

They both thundered out of the bracken at it. It shouted and neighed, swinging its paws first at Shadowflight, and then at Robin.

Shadowflight leaped onto its back, clawing at its fur. It gave a loud, bellowing neigh, and pushed its head back. The tip of an antler pierced Shadowflight's shoulder.

She screamed in pain and made quick work of biting its neck. She clambered over the neck and sunk her teeth into the throat. Robin leaped beside her, and they both chewed bravely.

The moose bellowed and shook its head. They both flew off. It came for them, snorting and swinging its head. Then its front legs dropped and then its rear ones, and it collapsed, motionless.

"What…?" Shadowflight mumbled, padding toward it.

"It's dead. It's our meals for the next month," Robin said, overjoyed at the kill.

Shadowflight licked her wound, feeling happy.

"Damn this scratch," she swore, pulling a hunk of black fur from it.

Robin sniffed it, then licked it twice. Then he walked carefully around his meat.

"Where should we begin?" he asked.

"The shoulders," Shadowflight grunted, "That's always the strong and fattest part."

He leaped on it, and tore a piece of brown skin off.

Shadowflight leaped on the ready hole and chewed and swallowed as fast as possible. This was the right kind of meat.

Robin talked as he chewed. "Do you think someone wants to be able to change into another animal and cant, and he's using all those kids change animals to do it?"

"Yes," Shadowflight said, "And I know someone that can't change. Demon."

Robin was about to reply, when he heard a scream. He dashed over to the edge of the forest, to see the beaver and a lion dragging a limp kitten out of the tin building.

"I think they're separating animals from their changes," Robin said.

"We got to get Raven out of there," Shadowflight muttered.

"Let's do it now," Robin whispered.


	25. Chapter 25: Seashore and Hunterclaw

_**Chapter 25, Seashore and Hunterclaw**_

"From this moment on you will be known as Hunterclaw. StarClan honors you for your hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Ravenstar dipped her head to Hunterclaw and turned to the trembling Seapaw.

"From this moment on you will be known as Seashore. StarClan honors you for your kindness and respect, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Skyfeather could see her sister's legs shaking so much she thought the silver-blue she-cat would collapse. She knew Seashore had wanted to be a warrior ever since she saw Skyfeather be made one.

"Seashore!" she yowled happily, bounding to meet her sister and giving her a hearty lick.

"I'm a warrior!" Seashore yowled at her, "I've been so jealous since you've been a queen! I can't wait to be a mother! Have you heard? Hunterclaw wants to be my mate!"

"WHAT?!" screeched Nightwind, whirling around from where she was congratulating Hunterclaw to stare at the small silver she-cat.

"I know," Hunterclaw yowled, dashing to his mate-to-be, and giving her a nuzzle.

Nightwind looked ready to explode. "This is not great! This is treacherous! One, Seashore is to ugly to please even the stupidest tom, and two, she's much to old for you…" she trailed away, looking up at the two stony faced warriors.

"To…ugly?" Seashore rasped, in clear shock, "Two ugly to please even a stupid tom?"

Hunterclaw glared at Nightwind.

"Much too old? She's only a moon older then me! Much less then you, I suppose!"

Skyfeather looked at the suddenly distraught Nightwind, and felt a stab of sorrow for her friend. Nightwind had longed for a mate for a long time, and just at the beginning of getting one, he was snatched up. She felt guilty for a second when she realized that she already had three and a half moon old kits.

"Nightwind…" She whispered, padding forth, "I'm so sorry about all this…"

"No you're not!" her friend snarled. Skyfeather had never seen Nightwind so angry. The easy going black she-cat was in a rage.

"Why would you care, when you have Birchoak? Why would any of my friends care? Leafcloud has Thornclaw or some other idiot! And then there's Shadowflight and Rockpool! Why would _any_one care when the world is packed with couples? In fact, the fact that I have nobody is because I've been cursed by being the daughter of one evil maniac, a random cat of no importance who has been in BloodClan, and have a grandfather who is such a stinking traitor that he lives in garbage?"

Her friend whirled around and plunged into the burnt warriors den.

_WHAT?_ Skyfeather almost screeched, she knew that Nightwind's parents, Sorreltail and Brackenfur, were not random cats of no importance or evil stinking traitors.

She sighed and looked around the crisp camp. ThunderClan had won the battle at Sunningrocks, and the fire had not proved to be bad. Now, in fact, they were back in the camp, and clearing the dead top of all the plants away in their territory.

A tired Rockpool padded up to her. "Skyfeather," he rasped, "Will you lead the Morning patrol? I know your kits are in the care of Leafcloud at the moment."

"Sure, Rockpool," Skyfeather said, licking the deputy's shoulder.

Thornclaw and Birchoak padded to her, their eyes bright. Yarrowpaw, Birchoak's apprentice, trailed after her mentor.

Seashore padded over to her.

"Can I come with you?" she asked in a pleading way, "It would be my first warrior patrol."

"Sure," Skyfeather meowed, "We'll check the ShadowClan border."

She scrambled out of the gorse tunnel and through the ravine. They headed for the border of ShadowClan.

Skyfeather sniffed a bracken frond, which was crisp and burnt. As she sniffed it, the end fell off, to reveal a healthy plant.

She glimpsed Thornclaw pulling some dead leaves off a huge bush of holly. He padded then over to her, spitting soot out of his mouth.

Skyfeather continued to ShadowClan. Then she heard the pattering off quick, terrified footsteps, and a tiny animal dashed into view, heading right at them. It seemed to not see them, but Skyfeather recognized it instantly, and caught its scruff as it attempted to dash past.

She held it up to get a look at it.

"Whitekit!" she gasped at her squirming kit, who started to yowl. She dropped it at her paws.

"Where are Arrowkit and Stonekit?" She demanded.

"O-over t-there…" muttered the little she-cat, pointing her head at the direction of the ShadowClan border, "W-we wanted t-to help the Clan and w-we went on a p-p-patrol to S-ShadowClan…But there were the-these huge hungry cats w-walking along…"

Skyfeather felt a thrill of fear for her young offspring. She looked up as her two toms smashed into the patrol.

"Hey!" hissed Birchoak, pulling an angry Arrowkit off his chest and dropping his beside Whitekit. Stonekit slunk over, and all three kits bent their heads at their mother's glare.

"You brats!" Skyfeather hissed, "Is what Whitekit says true? That you decided to patrol on your own?"

"Yes, mother," Stonekit muttered, but Arrowkit looked right up, his violet eyes wide with indignation.

"Leafcloud's kits are so boring!" he whined, "All they do is drink milk! They haven't even opened their eyes! And Stalkkit and Silverkit were all snoring away like dormice, and Leafcloud said not to wake them!" he paused, looking angry, "And Batkit could be really fun to play a game with! He could be the evil Brokenstar, and we could fight him by hoisting our paws under his shoulder and turning him over…"

Skyfeather felt a tiny flame of pride, knowing that her kit would be an excellent fighter one day. But she knew she must scold them.

"This was very idiotic of all of you! You just decided on helping your Clan without knowing that you were breaking the warrior code!"

Whitekit's long white fur fluffed out with embarrassment. She glanced up at Skyfeather, then quickly looked away.

"Get back to camp," she snarled, "And I want you to stay right beside Leafcloud and not make a peep! And you must NOT wiggle!"

The kits trooped off, ears back and tails low, in a straight line of red, white, and grey.

Skyfeather growled at their backs then trudged to the ShadowClan border.

"Hey…" Yarrowpaw mewed cautiously after only about thirty seconds of walking, "Are you sure you know where you are, Skyfeather? You crossed the border, it's right here."

"No it's not," Skyfeather snapped, cracking the spine of a mouse between her teeth.

"No, smell this, Skyfeather," Birchoak said cautiously.

Skyfeather padded over. She looked over to where the border always was. It was still about fifty fox-lengths away. Of course she hadn't passed the border!

But still she sniffed the bush Yarrowpaw sat by. It was wet, and it stank of a fresh ShadowClan marker.

"What?" She screamed, leaping a little ways along to smell another marker. After another foot there was another one. ShadowClan had moved the border fifty one yards into ThunderClan territory.

She sniffed the ground. The smell of ThunderClan rose from it in a heavy reek, but it was masked by a light smell of ShadowClan. She saw a hunting place, where blood was on the grass, and even a small place cleared of grass to make a resting spot!

"ShadowClan is invading out territory!" Thornclaw snarled, standing beside her. "This is stupid!"

Skyfeather tossed some grass back into the cleared place. Then she stopped, sniffing the air.

A ShadowClan patrol slid into view.

"What are you doing?" demanded Rowanclaw. She sniffed the marker. "This is ShadowClan territory! Move out! The border's right here."

"No way!" Shouted Skyfeather, "You moved it! You've been hunting on ThunderClan territory!"

"No…" Rowanclaw faked puzzlement. "The borders been here for generations."

"ThunderClan wouldn't have survived if it was here. This makes ThunderClan have very little hunting space, and ShadowClan have tons."

Rowanclaw blinked innocently.

Skyfeather padded to the place where the old border had been, and smelled the faint line. "Smell this," she told them.

Rowanclaw sniffed at a bush. "I smell nothing," she meowed.

"Don't be crazy!" Snapped Skyfeather, "ShadowClan have always been respected for their sense of smell!"

"This has been the right territory for ages," Rowanclaw meowed, "I think that ThunderClan is so blinded by the weakness it holds from all those Kittypets that it can't sense a border. Get off our territory!"

Five cats appeared behind her.

"Attack!" Skyfeather screeched.


	26. Chapter 26: Yarrowpaw Goes Blind

_**Chapter 26, Yarrowpaw goes blind**_

Skyfeather leaped at Rowanclaw, her body pounding with fury at the little lies the ShadowClan cats had been telling. She saw Seashore shout with rage and attack Birdclaw; she saw little Yarrowpaw's eyes shining with excitement as she threw herself on a ShadowClan apprentice. Even Birchoak was fast.

Skyfeather sunk her teeth into Rowanclaw's hind leg, and the she-cat retaliated with a swipe at her neck.

Skyfeather ducked the blow and smashed her paw at Rowanclaw's shoulder. The ShadowClan deputy bit Skyfeather's shoulder, and she screeched and leaped on top of her, rocking Rowanclaw around until the dark she-cat was forced to trip. Skyfeather scored her claws at the she-cats chest.

She sprang off and Rowanclaw leaped at Thornclaw.

The ShadowClan apprentice fighting Yarrowpaw scored his claws through her eyes. She squealed and pulled back, blood coming from her eyes like heavy tears. She stumbled back, slamming into trees and bushes, and the apprentice that had fought her looked shocked with himself.

He didn't see Skyfeather. She crept foreword and slammed her paws into his belly, making his retch. She bit his ear and he lashed out with both forepaws, and one caught Skyfeather on the side of the head. She whirled around, twisting in his grip, until she had snaked free. She ducked a blow from his paw at her head again, and this time leaped at him and scored her paws through his underbelly until he ran off, screaming.

Birdclaw and a warrior named Pinepelt both ran at her. Skyfeather lashed at their paws, throwing them off course. Pinepelt leaped at her and slammed his paws unto her chest, then flipping her over. He tried to get his claws into her belly, but her long fur saved her.

While he tore at her fur, she kicked her legs against his chest and shot from underneath him, but into the awaiting paws of Birdclaw.

"Hyper little she-cat aren't you?" he rasped, flipped her onto her belly and leaping on her back. He lunged for the back of her throat.

She twisted madly and he had to grip tighter. But he forgot about biting her neck.

Skyfeather finally just kicked him in the belly and he flew away. She leaped to her feet in less then a second.

Her fighters were already fleeing back to the original border. Rowanclaw was scowling at her remaining cats. Finally she yowled in fury and dashed across the borer.

Skyfeather expected a yowl of triumph from Yarrowpaw, but it didn't come. The apprentice was sitting at the base of a tree, staring in some random direction, the blood dry and crusted around her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Skyfeather asked the she-cat.

"I can't see. That apprentice scratched my eyes. I am blind."

"Blind?" Birchoak repeated, bounding over. "I can't train a blind apprentice!"

Yarrowpaw looked hurt, staring a little to Birchoak's right. "You can still train me. I know what ThunderClan looks like."

"No," Birchoak said, "I will not train you anymore. I will make sure you get a new mentor." He padded foreword, leaving Yarrowpaw to stare furiously at what she thought was her mentor.

"It's all right," Skyfeather murmured, "You fought wonderfully." She swiped her tail at Yarrowpaw so the apprentice would stand up. "Let's go back to camp."

Yarrowpaw followed, her blind eyes veering around the forest. Seashore followed her, while Thornclaw stayed to put the border back in the right place.

"Root," Skyfeather would warn Yarrowpaw, "Low branch."

Finally they reached the ravine and padded through it.

"Skyfeather!" Ravenstar yowled, bounding foreword. She looked at Yarrowpaw.

"Are you guys okay? It looks like you've been attacked."

"We're fine," Snarled Birchoak, stalking past, "But my apprentice isn't!"

Skyfeather explained how they were attacked and how Yarrowpaw went blind. Ravenstar stared curiously.

"Thornclaw stayed to fix the border," Skyfeather meowed, "He will be back soon."

"Good…" Ravenstar muttered, picking at a round scab on her shoulder, the mark of a porcupine quill.

She leaped onto the Highrock, calling the Clan around her. they gathered around, looking nervously at Yarrowpaw, who was washing the dried blood off her face.

Ravenstar began. "The morning patrol was attacked by ShadowClan. We had victory, but an apprentice made Yarrowpaw blind. When Longtail went blind, he was made an elder. What shall we do with Yarrowpaw? Birchoak refuses to be her mentor any longer."

An eruption on yowling broke from the crowd. Ravenstar swished her tail impatiently.

"I think she should become an elder!" Shrewtail spat. Birchoak yowled his agreement.

"No way!" snarled Hunterclaw, leaping to his feet, "_I_ will mentor her if I have to." He glanced respectively at his sister.

"Well," Rockpool caterwauled, "I mean, it will be hard to train a blind cat…but a strong warrior could do it." He looked around, as if looking for a good mentor.

Ravenstar looked around. "She will become an apprentice." she glared hotly at Birchoak, "And because her stupid mentor doesn't want to take the responsibility of training her, Nightwind will be her new mentor."

Nightwind leaped to her feet, eyes blazing with triumph. "Thank you, Ravenstar!" she purred, her whiskers almost curling up. She dashed to touch noses with the blind cat, who had to feel around for her mew mentor's nose.

"Very good," Ravenstar purred, looking at them. "You will train her immediately, I assume, Nightwind?"

"Yes of course," Nightwind's legs were shaking.

"Also, as this blind cat is are only apprentice, which is a sign of weakness, I will make Snowfeather's kits into apprentices. I know they are only five and a half moons, but this will have to do."

"Thank you, Ravenstar!" the queen yowled, rushing to the nursery to fetch her kits.

Her kits were led onto the Highrock by their mother. They grinned up at Ravenstar.

"This kit, until she earns her warrior name will be Silverpaw. Rockpool, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Silverpaw."

Rockpool's eyes shone as he leaped onto the Highrock to touch noses with the apprentice. Silverpaw was delicate and kind; she smiled nervously up at the deputy.

"And this kit, until he earns his warrior name will be Stalkpaw. Shalepelt, you are also ready for your first apprentice, so you will mentor Stalkpaw."

Shalepelt attempted to leap onto the rock but missed, and she fell into the sand. Then she leaped again and caught the rock, then turned and faced the crowd, her mouth hanging open stupidly.

Stalkpaw wrinkled his nose at the thought of having such a dumb mentor. Snowfeather, down in the crowd, glared at him.

The apprentices leaped off the Highrock. Yarrowpaw wandered over to the apprentices den and felt her way inside. Skyfeather watched this, then went into the nursery, to be met by several yowls from her kits.

"We're hungry!"

"We're bored!"

"We want to be apprentices!"

"Shut up, guys," Skyfeather snapped. She looked around to see Stalkpaw looking over at her. "Stalkpaw, get two mice from the fresh-kill pile and bring it here."

She entered the den with a sight and lay down. Her kits leaped onto her side, using her as a hill to roll on.

"Cut it out!" Growled Skyfeather, shaking her pelt so her kits sprang away. "I was just in a battle and now I'm tired."

Her kits stared at her with wonder in their eyes.

"No," Skyfeather snapped, understanding what they wanted, "I'm not telling you the story."

She laid her head on her paws.

She was almost asleep when her kits leaped onto her flank and continued their game.

She growled softly, and they stopped. Then they quickly fell asleep.

Skyfeather sighed, whishing that she was a mentor like Nightwind and Rockpool, not lying in a stuffy nursery with three hyper kits rolling around her flank.

She had a heart of a warrior, not of a queen.


	27. Chapter 27: Silverpaw

_**Chapter 27, Silverpaw**_

Rockpool led his new apprentice though Tallpines.

"Silverpaw," he meowed, "do you know where we are?"

"Near the river?" she guessed in a careful voice.

"No. We are at Tallpines. What you are hearing is the sound of the dead pine needles blowing. It sounds like the river, I know."

She hung her head.

There was a padding of swift paws and Shalepelt rushed over, Stalkpaw behind her.

"Why are you here?" Shalepelt asked snottily.

"I'm training my apprentice," Rockpool retorted. He knew that Silverpaw and Stalkpaw could feel the emotion racing between them, and he hoped they would forget about it soon.

"Why aren't you at Fourtrees?" she asked.

"We already were there," Silverpaw meowed quickly, "A ton of coltsfoot was growing at the base of the Great rock."

Shalepelt glared at her then stalked off.

"Silverpaw," Rockpool addressed her, "What do you smell?"

She sniffed deeply. "I smell musky moss underneath the pine needles."

"No," Rockpool told her, "That smell is vole. Voles tunnel into the earth, and they get that musky smell. Moss smells like oak trees."

"Oh…" she looked crestfallen.

"Since we will soon be done and its only sunhigh, I'm going to teach you how to do a little stalking. Crouch now and wait. But first I must ask you which tree that vole is under."

She sniffed again, her eyes bright. "That one over there that has all that yarrow growing beside it."

"No," Rockpool told her, gently resting his tail on her shoulder, "it's under that one nearest us. I think the smell of that yarrow is confusing your senses."

Silverpaw bit her lip and looked down at her small silver paws. "Why is this so hard?" she muttered.

"It's okay. You'll get it eventually."

She nodded and looked up, but still her face was set unhappiness.

Rockpool froze as the vole poked its long nose through the bed of needles.

"Try to catch it," he whispered.

She looked up at him, as if she was frightened, but instead she crouched and crept foreword. She leaped foreword and her paws slammed down on hard earth.

"Where did it go?" she asked, looking around.

Rockpool's whiskers twitched with amusement. "It was standing over its burrow. When you leaped, you just pushed it right back in." he paused. "Maybe you're not ready for hunting real mice yet. Let's head back to camp."

He padded on ahead with his head high and Silverpaw behind him.

XXX

Rockpool dreamed that night.

He was padding into a moonlit clearing in an unknown forest. He looked around, and Skyfeather, Leafcloud, and Nightwind stumbled into the clearing.

Firestar padded up to them.

"Skyfeather, Leafcloud, Nightwind and Rockpool. Listen to me. Shadowflight is in grave danger. You must cross the bridge in the mountains and rescue her on the other world. Please hurry!"

The clearing faded and Rockpool awoke.

"Rockpool?" Whispered a voice in the darkness. It was Skyfeather. "Did you have a dream that Firestar came to you?"

"Yes!" he whispered.

"So did I," Nightwind's and Leafcloud's voices drifted over.

"Let's go now!" Rockpool rasped, and they sped from the camp.

**Short chapter, I know, but who cares! REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28: In his Life

_**Chapter 28, in his life**_

Robin and Shadowflight sat, debating when they should go and rescue Raven.

"How about late this night?" Shadowflight asked, looking around the sunlit forest.

"More like_ early_ this night," Robin said.

They both agreed to that and lay their heads on their paws. In a moment they were both asleep.

XXX

Robin awoke. He blinked his dark amber eyes, looking up to see that the first moon was up. He stood up and stretched his wings. He would need them in the rescue.

He pulled a bent feather from his right one, and smoothed down the others. Then he prodded Shadowflight.

She looked up, then leaped to her feet, gigantic bat-wings stretching at her sides.

"Let's go do it," she whispered excitedly.

Robin led the way out of the forest and onto the moonlit sand of the beach. The silver tin building stood motionless, eerie and ghostly in the Aurora and the moonlight of two moons. When was that big one going to rise?

Robin padded silently, his large paws leaving dimples in the soft sand. His leg muscles were tense, he was ready to run at anything, but nothing disturbed the two animal's walk across the beach.

They reached the place where the entrance to the underwater cave started. Robin stopped, his fuzzy ears pricked. He could hear loud, angry voices coming from the water.

"Get them all! The boss is sick! Quickly, all of the remaining!"

He felt a nudge but ignored it, still listening to the voices.

"He can't try now! He's sick! No…get _over_ here you stupid leopard…!"

The nudge came again, this time harder.

"Huh?" Robin asked stupidly.

"Robin, look!" Shadowflight rasped in a horrified whisper, "I think there are bodies on top of the sea!"

"What?" he asked, whirling around to stare at the river. He could see four dark shapes drifting eerily over it.

He saw the long ears of a donkey, and the barrel chest of a horse calf. He even saw the deer from earlier floating along.

"Oh my…!" he whispered, his legs weak. A rabbit body came swirling slowly towards them.

"Its breathing!" he cried, watching the unsteady rise and fall of its chest.

"Your right," Shadowflight answered, staring at it. "Who would do such a thing?"

She snatched it out of the water.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"It's wet," she observed, ignoring him, "But that is just because it was on the sea. It's all cut over one eye…ew…its blood isn't even dark colored…it looks like its half dead, half alive."

She tossed it back into the water, where it bumped gently against a little bear.

"That has nothing to do with us," she sniffed, wiping her paws on the sand.

Suddenly, out of the water burst four angry animals, all busy squabbling with each other to notice Shadowflight and Robin, who leaped behind the tin building and peered at them.

"Honestly Nia, I told you to get that stupid leopard!"

"He escaped!" snapped Nia, a little moose.

They sauntered over to the tin building, and Shadowflight and Robin shrunk behind it.

Then Robin saw that two of the animals were carrying young animals. One was a black kitten, and the other a baby robin. (AN: Funny, what are they doing to our hero's namesakes?)

The air was quiet once more as the animals vanished inside the tin building, slamming the metal door shut with a clang.

Then there was silence. But only for a second. Suddenly a horrible whirring came from the building, followed by terrible shrieks and screams. There was a scrabbling of kitten paws on the wall closest to Shadowflight and Robin. There was a sobbing, and the whirring stopped. The animals came out, carrying a half dead kitten and a half dead baby bird.

"What did they do?" Shadowflight hissed, her heart pounding. Robin could hear it.

The animals tossed the kitten and robin onto the lake and dived into their underwater room.

"Quickly, let's get Raven out of there," Robin whispered urgently. He dashed out from behind the building with Shadowflight behind.

"Not so fast," sneered a new voice. Robin spun around to see the beaver from earlier.

The beaver came at them, but both Robin and Shadowflight were faster.

Robin pumped his wings in the air, and instantly he was off, Shadowflight beside him. As they flew quickly upwards, they were blocked by two leopards, suspended magically in midair.

"Trying to get past?" one sneered, flipping lazily through the air, "Hmm…wonder if there is a way. Come with me, you two brats." She snatched Shadowflight in her mouth and the other leopard grasped Robin.

They plummeted downward, right into the ocean. But somehow the leopard got them into the underwater rooms.

She snapped her toes and said sharply: "Got two upstarts here, lieutenant. Bratty little things they are, too."

The lieutenant, a badger, snatched them up.

Robin whirled before the badger could get a hold of him, and dashed back to the entrance. He looked back.

Shadowflight was covered in chains, one on her neck, and one on each of her paws. The badger was dragging her away.

She looked back and said "Robin," and he lunged for her.

"No!" she spat, as the badger jerked her hard on the neck-rope. She stumbled, but still kept her friend's gaze. "Let them take me! That is the only way this must work!"

"No," he said, reaching for her with a paw.

She smacked the paw with unsheathed claws, the chain dragging heavily around her paw.

"Leave me!" she snarled, "leave me now!"

Robin put his paw slowly down, and let her get dragged off by the badger. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

**Oooo, Robin's so emotional….so sad….sob….Please review and what do you think is going to happen?**


	29. Chapter 29: Never

_**Chapter 29, never**_

Shadowflight was dragged along the hallway and into the room full of cages. Only five of them were full.

She instantly looked around for Raven, and found him sitting calmly in a corner cage, his dark blue eyes simple and set.

Before she could get another good look, Shadowflight was kicked into a cage. She groaned as the kick met her stomach.

The chains vanished off her, but Shadowflight was still trapped. She paced, swishing her skinny tail, banging it against the bars.

"Shut up," said a Mastiff blandly, almost as if he was so terrified for himself that he didn't even care if she stopped, he just had to hear his own voice.

Shadowflight looked down at the muddy ground beneath her paws, and whished so badly that she was not in a cage. This was not a safety cage, it was a death cage.  
It reeked of thousands of animals. She sniffed out an Irish setter, two rabbits and a wolf. They had all been here before her, and all of them had died.

Raven was staring at her, blinking calmly. He seemed to be entranced by her bright green eyes. They were quite catching, really.

Shadowflight could feel her own breath quivering. She needed a comrade, anyone.

"Raven," she said unsteadily, "Please help me get out of here." She took a deep breath and gulped.

He stared at her blandly.

"RAVEN! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE FOR THIS!"

He blinked again, as if the words hadn't even registered in his brain.

"AHH!" Shadowflight screamed in frustration, throwing herself against the cage.

There was a horrific, terrifyingly loud crack, and one log snapped.

She leaped out of her cage, and bounded over to Raven's cage. He continued staring at her eyes.

She started chewing at the vine, but suddenly the badger flew into the room, his eyes livid.

"Upstart!" he screamed, "Retard!" he shook Raven's cage, and Shadowflight was forced to come falling down.

"_Recelio_," he muttered, and she was once again covered with heavy chains.

He grabbed the neck chain again, and pulled her out of the room.

Shadowflight looked around as fast as possible at the bunches of animals. There was no sign of Robin anywhere.

She felt her stomach clench in frustration, and was jerked out of the hole.

She was standing on the sandy, moonlit beach. The badger dragged her over to the tin building.

"NO!" she screamed. She kicked him hard in the face, and he bled. She flapped her wings, but he held her down with the rope.

"_Yes_," he snarled, throwing her into the building.

The door slammed and Shadowflight felt the chains vanish. She stared up at the room she was in.

It was all dark silver and light silver, different triangles of each. It was bright, as if lighted by a hundred Twoleg suns, but there were no lights. Two skinny metal arms jutted out of the side of one wall, and the arms were covered in little red sensors. And the arms were holding two very sharp, jagged knives.

She turned around to see the badger poised at a control box that was covered in little buttons and knobs.

"I come from Earth," Shadowflight meowed. Her voice was loud, heavy and low-pitched. Every word shook with terror.

"I cannot change," she mewed in the same heavy voice, "I cannot change."

The badger glanced briefly her way, then batted some buttons and pulled some knobs.

The arms started to move, the sensors glowing. The arms came for her, the blades of the knives going up and down ever so slightly, and with incredible speed.

"No," she rasped, "never." She tore for the far corner, but the arms came for her and she leaped around the room.

There was a large, open cage in one corner, and Shadowflight knew instantly she must stay away from there.

The knives picked up speed, lunging for her, their silver blades flashing in the light.

Shadowflight flapped her wings and flew to the top of the room, but the knives came.

"HELP!" she cried, letting her wings flop down uselessly. She fell onto the floor and felt a bone in one paw snap. She swore loudly.

Shadowflight could hear her own breath, pounding in her ears. She was muttering something very quietly, but she didn't know what. She avoided the knives as much as she could. They would never get her if she kept moving around. But very soon she was going to get very tired.

She screamed and threw herself at the door. The knives came and she dashed to the other side of the room.

Then the badger leaped on her. Shadowflight slammed her claws into his body. Never had she fought so hard, not even against the horrible robot cat, Mudpaw. This was different.

She tore a piece of flesh from his flank, and kicked his belly, hard. He flew up and banged into a wall, but leaped for her again. She slammed her teeth into his fleshy shoulder, and bit so hard her jaw quivered and ached. He pulled back, almost crying with pain, but leaped at her again and threw his large, strong paws out. He slammed her hard in the flank, and she flew inside the cage.

Then the badger stopped, and the knives came. Closer and closer, Shadowflight could see every tiny point on each jagged bump…it went in and out of sight, her eyes were blurred with terror. She was alone in the world all of a sudden; her terror filled her whole mind. All she knew was her terror. And still she could see the knives. Coming, slowly, but coming, ready to separate her for ever and ever from half her life…

"Never," she rasped, lying weakly on her back, her paws hanging limp. She stared bleakly at the knives.

"Never," she whispered again. The world calmed her, filled her with a feeling of finality. She had lived her life.

"No, no, no, never," she soothed herself.

The knives were right at her left eye, ready to separate her for ever and ever. She blocked the whirring out of her mind.

"Never," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Shadowflight?"

**Who called her name? Did anyone like the emotion and stuff that I included? Who liked this chapter? Please remember, I must have at least 100 reviews before posting the sequel, and this story is only 36 chapters long so I suggest if you haven't reviewed you should do that. I will also update at 3:00 mountain time today and ALSO at 6:00!! **


	30. Chapter 30: The Mountains

_**Chapter 30, The Mountains**_

Leafcloud led the way up the mountains. They were already halfway through the second mountain, but climbing was very hard.

She put her paws onto a ledge and pulled herself up. Her companions followed with grunts.

Leafcloud looked up at the cloudy night sky. Something passed over the moon.

"Hawk!" she screamed, rushing foreword along a tiny path on the edge of the mountain that curved steadily upward.

She heard the others panting behind her, but continued running.

Suddenly, the path fell away. It continued far away.

Leafcloud bunched her muscles and leaped. She grabbed the rock.

Rockpool and Skyfeather jumped, but Nightwind gave a terrified screech.

Leafcloud whirled around, her heart pounding in her mouth. The hawk had dived for Nightwind and snatched her up in his talons.

Leafcloud leaped into the air and grabbed Nightwind's tail in her claws. But now Leafcloud was being lifted up.

Rockpool leaped onto her tail and Skyfeather grabbed his tail in her mouth.

The hawk still lifted them. All four cats struggled, but the hawk did not let go.

They were flying over a deep ravine. Abruptly, the hawk started to sink. It opened its talons and all the cats fell to the ground below.

Leafcloud threw out her paws, and felt her claws sink into a slick stone slide. She pulled with her hind legs. She could feel Rockpool holding onto her tail.

She scrambled onto a tiny, ancient bush. It bucked under her weight. Rockpool got up beside her, and hoisted Skyfeather up.

"Where is Nightwind?" Skyfeather asked, her voice shaking.

Leafcloud's stomach dropped with terror. She glanced around the stone walls, and when she looked up, she saw a black shape struggling on a ledge farther up the mountain.

"Let go!" Rockpool screamed at her.

"What are you doing?" Leafcloud hissed at him.

Nightwind let go of her ledge. She fell down the mountain, and landed on the three cats.

There was a sound of tearing plant, and Leafcloud looked to see the bush's trunk was tearing. There were only a few strands of the stalk left holding on to the rock.

"Get off this!" Leafcloud shrieked. She slipped, and thrashed out, then slipped down a smooth stone slide and into a small cave.

Nightwind followed, then Rockpool. He fell on his belly, and Skyfeather laded on him.

"Sorry," she said loudly, climbing away from him.

Leafcloud looked at the moss beneath her paws. It was dry and dead. She sniffed it.

"Hey…this smells like Snowfeather…"

The other cats sniffed at it.

"You're right," Rockpool meowed, "Well, she was a mountain cat. She could have lived here as a kit."

Nightwind's POV…

Nightwind looked up from the dead moss to see something, a shadow, outside the cave.

There was a roar, and some kind of large cat thundered into the cave.

Nightwind raked her claws at its body. She slipped past and onto the slide. She saw Leafcloud and Skyfeather rush after her.

Skyfeather looked back for Rockpool, and they saw him fighting viciously against the cat thing.

"Rockpool!" Nightwind screeched.

"Go! I got it! I letting you have time to get away! I'll follow later!"

Leafcloud rushed foreword with Skyfeather, but Nightwind was hesitant.

"We can't leave him!" she yowled.

"We must!" Shrieked Skyfeather, leaping up the side of the mountain on little ledges.

Nightwind looked back at the cave one more time before following her friends.

The ledges stopped at the top of the mountain. Nightwind pulled herself up and onto a large, snowy plateau. In the middle was a snow covered boulder, and at the edge of the plateau was a golden path, stretching into the darkness. Below it burned a huge golden-orange fire.

"Let's cross now," Nightwind meowed urgently. He voice cracked and squeaked like a kit's. She had no idea what was coming, and the thought terrified her.

Her paws were shaking so hard it was hard to follow Skyfeather onto the golden path. Two sets of paw prints were burned into it.

Nightwind heard Leafcloud's labored breathing behind her. She placed a paw onto the path, and it burned with pain. She lifted it to see she had made a paw print on the path that didn't fade.

They walked and walked, until they were halfway across the bridge.

Skyfeather glanced briefly at the moon. She was about a yard ahead of Nightwind and Leafcloud.

"I think-," The long-haired white she-cat began, but she never finished. A new voice split the air. A voice so loud and clear that it pierced Nightwind's ears. It was high and cruel, filling her heart with a terror she hadn't known before.

_"__Resacorpious__!"_

_"Skyfeather!" _Nightwind bellowed, running foreword. Leafcloud leaped on her and held her back. "_Skyfeather! Let me go you idiot! Skyfeather! Skyfeather_!"

Skyfeather screamed as a jet of bright blue light pierced into her chest. Nightwind never stopped screaming as she watched, terrified and unmoving, as Skyfeather toppled over the bridge and out of sight.


	31. Chapter 31: Crying in a Real World

_**Chapter 31, Crying in a real world**_

Robin raced away from the two lions that had been blocking him from getting into the tin building, where he knew Shadowflight was being held captive.

He pounded on the locked metal door, throwing his head against it. He looked back to see the two lions coming for him.

He shouted in frustration and flew into the air, then swooped down, slamming his entire body onto the door. It rattled, then fell off its hinges.

"Shadowflight?" he yowled, his heart pounding.

He looked inside the bright silver room, and saw instantly that she was lying, crumpled in a corner of the cage, her eyes glazed and sightless, as a knife whirred only a foot from her face.

Robin was to late, Shadowflight was gone forever.

It couldn't be.

It couldn't have happened.

Robin looked at the knife, and the dead Shadowflight.

The black cat muttered something. Her eyes were still gazing sightlessly at the knives, but she was very much alive.

Or only half alive? Had the knife separated her already?

Robin bounded over. He reached his head into the cage and dragged her out. She was limp, her green eyes staring sightlessly at him.

He dropped her on her side, and she stared off randomly.

He looked up at the knife. It was clean and bare. No blood even scathed its blade.

Robin looked down and Shadowflight, who's eyes suddenly veered into focus.

"Gone…is it gone…?"

"Yes…" Robin looked up at the knife. It was hurtling toward them, its companion at its side.

"Shadowflight, run!" he choked. She leaped to her feet, and they pounded out of the room. The badger leaped at them as they darted to the door, but he was to slow.

They dashed out of the door and into the cool air. Robin didn't stop running until he was safely in the trees.

He heard a low, terrified sob come from next to him and turned to see Shadowflight, tears pouring down her face.

"Oh my…" she shuddered. Her eyes rolled.

"I cant breath…" she rasped, "I'm all light headed…"  
She sobbed louder, terrified, real sobs, not drama.

She pressed her head to his chest and continued crying. Robin licked the top of her forehead.

"Shadowflight, Shadowflight," he mewed, pushing her away with his paws.

She looked down at her own paws and hiccupped. "Sorry," she muttered, "It was so scary. It was worse then facing an enemy cat that had you pinned down, just like a good, fair, fight. Those knives had everything. Only the word 'never' kept me from dying of fright."

"I still want to get Raven back," Robin meowed. She looked up at him, her green eyes wide with anxiety.

"But I don't want them doing that to me again! Please, let's never leave each other…even if it is so strongly tempted."

He brushed his pelt against hers, purring. "I will never leave you," he said, and he knew he meant it.

XXX

Shadowflight and Robin were trying again. Shadowflight knew just how terrifying it was to be trapped in a tiny room, powerless, against two large knives. She didn't want any animal to have to go through that.

"We have to try a different approach," Robin whispered, "We can't just barge in on the animals like that. They're probably already expecting us to do that."

She leaped to her feet, eyes glowing with excitement.

"I have a great idea!" she rasped, eyes glittering.

"What?" he asked carefully.

"We break the roof of the underwater cave and swim with Raven up and out!"

"_WHAT_?"


	32. Chapter 32: Geraldine and Robin

_**Chapter 32, Geraldine and Raven**_

Shadowflight was leaping from foot to foot, almost bursting with excitement.

"We swim down to the ocean floor, dig at the floor, it'll break, we rush in, grab Raven, and swim up through the hole and out!"

Robin sighed. He could hold his breath very well and everything, but this plan seemed very risky and weird. But it really could work…

Shadowflight was already walking over to the bank, where the water was lapping calmly.

She started wading, and Robin bounded over toward her and followed.

The water was cool, but not cold. Robin was very glad for that.

The water lapped at his chest. He continued wading, until it was up to his neck.

The ground vanished beneath his feet he looked down at the water to see that there was a small drop-off, and he had slipped on it.

Robin took a big breath and paddled. Shadowflight was already a few feet ahead, her blank paws peddling her along.

With a few giant stokes, Robin was with her.

"I like this," Shadowflight said, her eyes glimmering in the moonlight. She dived beneath the water, then reappeared.

Robin's neck prickled with unease. He turned around to see a pair of slanted eyes staring at him from the gloom of the forest behind them.

"Shadowflight," he whispered, nudging the black she-cat.

She looked at the eyes. They blinked slowly.

"That's creepy," she rasped, swimming faster. The eyes seemed to follow them.

A chill washed over Robin, despite the warm, pleasant water. The eyes blinked again. They weren't getting any farther away.

He felt terrified, so he touched Shadowflight to steady himself. She glanced at him, her mouth a tight line.

The eyes were getting larger. They blinked again, and sped up.

"Shadowflight!" Robin choked. She paddled as fast as she could, pushing huge amounts of water aside with her wings to go faster.

The eyes were upon them. Robin whirled around, paddling with his feet to stay up, but ready to battle whoever it was.

"Who are you?" The eyes whispered. Robin blinked.

He saw an auburn paw come out of the water, then go in again. Another paw came out too.

"Who are _you_?" he asked.

"I'm Geraldine," she said, her auburn paws still paddling, "I'm a fox."

"I'm Robin and I'm a cheetah with er, wings."

She stared at him, and Robin's eyes adjusted to the darkness to see a wide face and a long muzzle. Her slanted eyes were dark reddish-orange.

"I'm Shadowflight," Shadowflight meowed, swimming over.

"I didn't see you," The fox said apologetically, "it's so dark and you must be black. But I saw some green eyes."

"Those are mine," Shadowflight muttered.

"I just escaped those animals down there," Geraldine whispered, "The ones that are separating us. I'm ten moons. How old are you guys?"

"I'm a year and six," Robin told her, "And Shadowflight's a year and five. I have a little brother down there who is held captive. He's only nine moons, and he's a snow leopard."

"I saw him!" Geraldine exclaimed in a rasp, "He was really cute!"

"Well yes…" Robin meowed, fidgeting. He didn't want others crushing on his little brother.

"Anyway," Shadowflight continued, not reading Robin's uneasy feelings, "We want to get him out of their. Those wicked animals tried to perform the 'operation' on me."

"They did that to me too," the young fox whined, "But the machine stopped working in the middle of it, and when they opened the door, I dashed out."

Robin nodded, still feeling uneasy about the fox. She was defiantly a friend, but Robin had been protective of Raven all his life, and he didn't want Geraldine to like him in any strange way.

"We might as well rescue him now," Shadowflight meowed, and explained about the plan to break the floor to get at Raven.

"Come on," Geraldine said, her strong paws paddling firmly against the quiet waves. Shadowflight led, and then the fox, with Robin last.

"We're above the roof now," Shadowflight meowed finally. She looked through the clear water and surveyed the ground below them.

"I can feel vibrations coming form the ground," She observed. Geraldine glanced at Robin. "How can she do that?" the fox asked.

Robin shrugged. He really didn't know, either.

Shadowflight took a huge breath of air and paddled strongly downward. Robin and Geraldine followed.

Shadowflight deg at the sandy bottom, and the fox and robin joined in. Dirt flew in Robin's face, and it didn't leave. Angry, he pummeled the ground harder.

A bubble flew in front of him, then another. A huge stream of bubbled flew in his face. He had broken through!

He swam down the hole, and Geraldine and Shadowflight followed. Water sprayed in after them. There was an inch of water already covering in the floor.

Robin splashed to Raven's cage. The water was quickly up to his knees.

Geraldine ran to let loose the other animals. Robin tripped over a rock and fell. There was only a foot of air at the roof. He swam to Raven.

Shadowflight was chewing hard on the vines. Geraldine had already let loose all the other animals, and they were fleeing for the out hole and into the water above.

"Quick! Take a breath!" Geraldine screamed over the sound of the pounding water. Robin filled his lungs, and instantly there was no more air.

But Shadowflight hadn't taken a breath. She had finished the last vine on Raven's cage, and the snow leopard came paddling out, his long fluffy fur floating around him.

Shadowflight let loose a bubble as she screamed and pointed to a flood of angry animals pouring in at them. Robin fled for the entrance.

He looked back for Shadowflight. She was kicking Raven hard in the chest, forcing him over to the hole. Then she writhed and spun. She needed air so bad. She had not taken the breath when Robin and Geraldine had.

Robin tried to scream her name, but only let loose a flurry of bubbles.

A wolf leaped toward Shadowflight. She was writhing and squirming, but still she kicked the wolf in the ribs, and he doubled back.

Shadowflight's body screamed for air. She looked toward the way out, it was blurry. She couldn't swim over there. Her legs weren't working anymore.

Colors burst before her eyes, telling her she needed to put something in her lungs, anything.

Robin watched Shadowflight writhe. She opened her mouth, her chest expanded, her body still writhing in pain…

Then she was still, floating calmly and silently through the warm water, her mouth slightly open, her fur waving about, her green eyes staring.

"NO! SHADOWFLIGHT! SHADOWFLIGHT!" Robin screamed the words, and only he could hear them, bubbles danced in front of his face, but he pushed them back, rushing for Shadowflight, staring at her fur, her glazed eyes, her unmoving legs.

He reached her, touching her skinny body, sinking his claws lightly into the pitch black fur.

Her eyes were glazed, her legs moving slightly with the waves.

Robin looked at Geraldine. The fox shook her head, her eyes shadowy.

"We can't leave her," Robin mouthed.

Raven looked at him, looking uneasy. He had never seen his brother so upset.

"It's too late," Geraldine mouthed. She swam to the cheetah, placing her large auburn paw on his shoulder, "She can't come back."

"I can't leave her," Robin mouthed back, "I promised her I would never leave her again."

Geraldine licked his face with long soothing strokes. Then she swam back to Raven, and Robin followed her, numb with the pain in his hear. Some part of him was gone. A large part of him was gone.

Geraldine swam for the hole after Raven, and Robin looked back at Shadowflight, floating eerily in the water, eyes glazed, fur waving around.

He was doing exactly what he had promised not to do – leave her.

But it didn't matter. She wouldn't care. Nobody would care anymore, because Shadowflight was gone forever.

**Okay, review! I totally LOVE Geraldine, but I may be the only one…sobs REVIEW!!!!**

HT


	33. Chapter 33: Saving Raven to Die

**To Dawnfeather: First, I'm so glad you're back and reviewing! Second, please, please, please, please understand this. Shadowflight is NOT going back to ThunderClan in this book. That really is not her life anymore. Okay? THX for giving me all those reviews, though!**

**Also, to Icerosel: You are one of those nerds that get bored and decide to review a book that is the sequel to something. Well, if you had read The Search for Nightwind, you would have realized that these characters are already developed. If you had known this was a seventh book in a series you would have stuck with the problem with not having much info. Also, about the description thing, that chapter was one of the most descriptive I have ever written! So bug of, flamer!**

_**Chapter 33, Saving Raven to die**_

Robin swam away from the flooded underwater room, not daring to even look back, because he knew he would see Shadowflight.

His body needed air. He swam hard, faster then Geraldine and Raven, because of his wings. His head broke surface, and he took huge, gasping breaths of air.

Shaking water out of his fur, he looked around, to see that a quarter of the huge moon had risen.

He heard two small ripples and Geraldine and Raven appeared on either side of him.

Robin didn't look at them. He just paddled for the shore.

He felt the ground touch his pads, and he pulled himself onto the bank. He shook his pelt and flapped his wings hard to rid them of water droplets.

"Hey…Robin?" came a tentative whine, "are you okay?'

Robin glanced back to see Geraldine, her wide auburn face tipped sideways and her orange eyes round with pity. She placed a paw on his drooping tail.

"Yes, just fine," he snapped, jerking his tail out of her light grasp. He stalked away and grabbed at a stalk of grass.

"Robin," said a new voice. Robin looked up to see Raven trotting toward him. The snow leopard's shoulders jutted out of his back like handles, and each rib was clearly visible. The skin was almost only stretched across his face.

"Have you eaten?" Robin snarled.

His brother jerkily shook his head.

Robin glanced into the darkness of the thick forest.

"There's a moose over there. It's dead. Me and…" he stopped, and stared down at his large paws.

"Robin," Geraldine said softly, her eyes full of sympathy, "There are a bunch of animals here that we let loose. We need to take them away."

"Away?" Robin asked, blinking, "Away? Leaving? Without Shadowflight?"

Geraldine slowly shook her head, and Robin saw the picture of Shadowflight floating limply in the water, her green eyes glazed, her fur waving…

No.

Robin shook his head. She had been the one to rescue Raven. She was the one who had sacrificed herself to save the snow leopard. Robin hadn't done anything, just took all that air for himself. Shadowflight didn't breath to save his brother.

He remembered how viciously she had kicked Raven in the chest, to push the frail animal away from the evil animals pouring into the cave. She had done that all to save a snow leopard she didn't even know.

He shook his head again. Eleven animals had lined up behind Geraldine. Robin glared at them. The Wildebeest from earlier was there, his stupid face clear above the rest. He saw two deer, a couple of rabbits who looked utterly terrified, one snake, a lion, three dogs, and a wolverine who looked similar to Squirrel.

One rabbit bounded over to him, then bounded back, leaping in all directions like an idiot, its black eyes glazed.

"LISTEN!" snarled Geraldine, making all the animals fall quiet.

"We are going to take you away to the main part of Eris. We will lead you a little ways, then we will leave you to go on your own."

She looked at Raven and Robin. Raven was belching loudly and wiping moose blood off his face. All the animals that were prey to snow leopards were shaking and whining.

"Let's go," she whispered. She grinned and Robin saw her strong teeth.

Robin stayed behind the group as they turned around the sea. He looked back at the silently rippling ocean, and knew what he was leaving behind.


	34. Chapter 34: The Cavern

_**Chapter 34, The cavern**_

Shadowflight was floating in warm, smooth water. It was calming, the quiet beat of the waves, moving her slightly every couple of seconds.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she sprung to her feet, glaring around.

At first she couldn't see. Bright light shone down at her, coming from a sharp-edged oval in front of her, tinged with gold at the edges.

All of a sudden, her left eyebrow seared with pain. She let out a loud, piercing cry, and looked to see bright scarlet light pouring from over her left eyes brow to meet the oval the light was coming through. The red light streamed in, and disappeared.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shadowflight continued, her voice becoming hoarse. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't…make it stop….no…please make it end! Make it stop…!"

She heard the voice of a male cat inside her head, and she looked around for the speaker, but couldn't move her head. The red light was holding her head in place.

"Don't kill me…!" She heard the voice again, and wished so desperately that it would come into her sight. She tried to move her head, straining her neck muscles to just turn her head a tiny bit to the left…

"You cannot move your head."

The golden and red light blinked out as the cold, hard voice spoke. Shadowflight felt solid ground beneath her paws, and looked up.

She was in a large, cavernous cave. There was no way out in sight. The cave bottom was a pool of milky white water. Strange things floated in the water, but Shadowflight didn't know what they were. In the middle of the pool was a large, circle stone dais. Something was resting on it, but Shadowflight had no idea what, because she was to far away.

The walls of the cave were streaked in dark, dried blood. Shadowflight sat on a stone lip on one side of the pool. Water lapped on it.

"Hello?" she called.

_Hello, hello, hello_…her voice echoed around the cavern.

"Robin?"

_Robin, Robin, Robin, _echoed the cavern.

Shadowflight swallowed hard. She looked at the stone dais. Something moved on it.

She looked around the bright room. She really needed to get across to the middle of the pond.

The dais in the middle was blurry, it was so far away. Shadowflight turned her gaze from it and saw the stepping stone.

It was tiny, sitting about two feet away from the lip.

Shadowflight padded to the edge of the lip, and reached out with a paw to the stepping stone. Her paw fell a foot short.

She pulled back her paw, crouched down, and wriggled her haunches.

She sprang quickly and landed on the stone. It only held two of her paws. She crouched on her only legs and leaped to the next one, which was three feet away.

The next one wobbled horribly. Shadowflight squeaked and moved her paw quickly before it slipped into the water.

She leaped to the next rock, then the next. The dais in the middle looked only a tiny bit closer.

She leaped again, and looked down in the water.

The milky whiteness was filled with skeletons, the bones pure white and sparkling. They drifted along, completely unknowing that Shadowflight was there.

The black cat had frozen, staring in terror at the skeletons. She shook her head; she knew she had to keep going.

She leaped seven more stones, not daring to look at the water. The dais now definitely looked closer. Shadowflight took five more stones.

The dais was only twenty stones away. Shadowflight bounded foreword.

She stood now on the rock right beside the dais. The dais was raised a foot out of the water, but it was five feet away, a horrible jump for a cat.

Shadowflight bunched her muscles and waited until she felt the time was right to jump.

Her legs burst into action, her muscles pushed her away from the stone, her front legs reached for the dais, her claws out.

She felt the stone and flung her claws out, digging them into the rock. She pulled herself up, hooking her hind legs onto the dais so she didn't touch the water.

Shadowflight looked up at what she was standing on, panting from getting up.

The stone was dark grey, and it was perfectly smooth. It was about two yard long in each direction. It was perfectly round.

In the middle of it was a stone cauldron. Shadowflight peered into it, by placing her front paws on it and standing up at her hind ones.

It was perfectly still, it was silent and had no ripples. It was a dark, clear blue.

"The Breath of Life," Said a new voice. Shadowflight looked up.

She saw a brown and grey figure standing on the other side of the dais, his yellow-red eyes glowing. His fur was long and spiny.

"Demon?" Shadowflight whispered.

He blinked. "Yes, my dear Shadowflight. Need I explain?"

Shadowflight narrowed her eyes in a warning.

He smiled, "This potion here is the Breath of Life. (AN: I've heard that somewhere but I don't know where, so I'm just going to use it.) I\When drank, it will give the drinker eternal life."

"Live forever?" Shadowflight snarled, facing the porcupine with a snarl.

Demon blinked again. "Live forever, yes. But live trapped in this cave."

He turned around and spoke away from her. "Not happy. Many go crazy, living in this cave."

He whirled around to face her, his face wild with anger, his long black claw pointed at her.

"And that will be you!"

**Haha Demon's so awesome. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	35. Chapter 35: Resacorpious

_**Chapter 35, Resacorpious**_

"Me?" Shadowflight snarled, rearing up onto her hind legs, "Do you think I would drink this…poison?"

"Yes!" he rasped, his voice shaking. He let his raised paw drop to the floor.

"Anyone who even smells this potion will be forced to drink it. Have you smelled it, Shadowflight?"

He stopped, his head flopping weakly to one side. He spoke now in a tired voice, only his mouth moving.

"So many have drank it. They go crazy afterward, trapped in this cave. Then their curiosity gets the better of them, and they touch the water. And instantly they are torn apart. Their skeletons fall into the water. They are not dead, but they are not alive. They never will be."

"You made this…Breath of Life thing?" Shadowflight snarled, crouching down.

"No. I can't do that. I am innocent of all crime. My need to go to Eris is for simple reasons." A glint appeared in his eye. "All I want to live peacefully. I live in a homely den just beyond here, living happily on wildflowers. But when I heard you were coming to this cave, I dashed over the rocks to the dais, to tell you my innocence. Really, Shadowflight, you must be glad I opened up Eris, as you appear to love it."

He walked unsteadily toward her.

"Do you understand, Shadowflight, that you have been suspecting me of something I have nothing with? You think, do you not, that I have been behind all those…Where they separate you from what you can change to? I have nothing with that."

He looked into her hot green eyes. "Do you believe me?"

Shadowflight looked at his handsome face, his deep-set eyes. "I believe you," She meowed, being careful to not dip her head.

"You cannot go back to Eris," Demon said, touching her face with his long, finger-like claws. He gently moved his claw over the new scar on her left eyebrow.

"You have been marked," Demon whispered, "By something very bad."

Shadowflight glanced at herself in the water. She saw herself and a scar above her left eyebrow. It was the clear shape of an eye. It was shaped nicely, but still it was hurting.

She looked back at Demon, who was gently scratching the stone with his claws.

"You cannot return to Eris," he repeated, "So please live with me." He looked at her scar. "I repeat, Shadowflight. I love you."

"I know," Shadowflight meowed.

"Do you love me?" He whispered, his face pleading.

Shadowflight flicked a piece of cat fur from his paw with her tail.

"Yes," she whispered, "I have no one left to love. You are the only one. And I believe you are innocent."(AN: Before you scream, this is for major plot reasons!)

He brushed against her side and cleaned his paws.

He looked out across the perfectly still water, and the skeletons in it.

Shadowflight pressed herself against him, feeling the warmth of his skinny body against hers. He licked her face and blinked calmly.

"You wimp," he snarled suddenly, breaking away from her to stand beside the cauldron.

"I tricked you, and very easily at that. A few words is all it takes. I have plans, Shadowflight. I know I said that a season and a half before, but I do."

There was a glass goblet sitting beside the cauldron, and a gold, silver and bronze one beside it.

Demon flicked his claws at the glass one and watched the pieces as it smashed skitter across the dais and stop.

"Oh," he whispered, looking at the reflection of one of his eyes in the pieces of glass, "I can't wait to change. So many animals I will be able to change to…all those cuts I've preformed…all of them for me."

He looked at her, his handsome face twisted into a snarl. "I have separated all those animals back on Eris! All for me, their change animals are. I will take the bottles their change animals are in, and breathe in the mist they let loose when opened. Then I will be able to change to many things."

He looked at Shadowflight. "And you, of course, will try to stop me. That's why you're here. You will drink the Breath of Life and eventually touch the water and become one of my precious skeletons. Goodbye."

He sat back on the edge of the dais.

"What are you waiting for?" Shadowflight snarled.

Hew looked at her, then began to choke. He stopped, looking up at the cave roof.

He looked then directly at Shadowflight, then into the cauldron, and screamed:

"_Resacorpious__!"_

There was a sudden sound of wind, a shriek and the strangled cries of terrified watchers, and something appeared in the cauldron.

Demon reached down and pulled out a limp white shape.

It was Skyfeather.

Beautiful Skyfeather, usually a halo of beauty, but now limp and cold, her white fur drooping, her violet eyes glazed.

"What did you do?" Shadowflight screamed.

"She is dead," Snarled Demon. He dropped her heavily onto the ground. "She and her friends were going to cross the bridge to Eris and help you, because they were told from StarClan that you were in grave danger and needed help. But that couldn't happen. I killed her to keep Leafcloud, Nightwind, and Rockpool from coming. Eris is not their place."

Hatred like never before bubbled inside Shadowflight. How _dare_ Demon stop her friends from helping her by killing one of them? What kind of loyalty was that?

She began to run at him, preparing to fight Demon, but he raced foreword and slammed his paws to the cauldron.

It tipped, and the Breath of Life spilled out, all over the dais.

Instantly the blue liquid rushed over Shadowflight's paws.

She screamed, trying to leap out of the stuff, but it held her paws down. She jerked, but she was frozen stuck.

"Drink," Demon commanded, crouching in a place free of the Breath.

"Never," Shadowflight spat, trying to lift her right forepaw.

She looked at the goblets sitting calmly, and knew instantly what she had to do, because Demon had planned for all this to happen.

She snatched the silver goblet and reached down to the milky white water, her neck quivering, she clasped the goblet in her jaws and dipped it into the water.

Instantly it began to ripple. Shadowflight poured the water onto her paws, and she was free. But the skeletons were rising silently out of the water, and they made a horrible screechy song. It was just high, eerie notes, but the notes were perfectly clean of cracks.

A fire started around all the edges of the dais. Shadowflight was trapped.

She felt claws digging into her leg, and looked to see a cat skeleton grapping her with long, spindly toes on its front paw.

It had bright blue eyes, and its mouth was open. It dragged Shadowflight over to the edge of the dais and pinned her down.

Another two skeletons came with a goblet full of the Breath. They bent over Shadowflight, ready to pour it down her throat.

Shadowflight was eager to cry out a warning, but she clamped her mouth shut and sealed her lips.

Cold, blue stuff dribbled down her neck. Shadowflight kept her mouth shut.

As the other two skeletons went back to get more breath, Shadowflight kicked the skeleton holding her in the ribs.

Nothing happened. The skeleton looked down at her with a grinning mouth, its eyes wide and scary.

Shadowflight lashed her paw out, and it went into the flames. Her paw on fire, she flung it at the skeleton.

Instantly, the pure white bones burst into flames. Shadowflight struggled from underneath the skeleton, and threw flames at all the others.

More were coming onto the dais. Shadowflight leaped away and charged at Demon.

The porcupine whirled around to face her. Shadowflight scored her claws into his face, and he slammed his own onto her chest.

She pulled back and prepared to slam him off the dais. She pushed her paws out, but instantly she was grabbed by two strong arms.

It was a skeleton. While Demon laughed with triumph, Shadowflight struggled, feeling horrible.

Then she realized what she was completely forgotten, and it was very stupid of her for doing that.

She had ignored her wings. She had abandoned her huge, glorious bat wings.

She stretched them wide, flapping them hard at the skeletons. The sharp claws at the tips tore at the skeleton, which was forced to back up.

And, her smoky black wings stretched wide, Shadowflight flew over to the lip on the edge of the cave, Skyfeather's limp body clutched in her mouth, and through an awaiting door and out of sight.

But she heard Demon scream behind her:

"_Warpandio_!"

She was flying through space, limp and held up, still with Skyfeather's body, until she fell hard onto the ground.

She opened her eyes and looked up, to see a terrified cheetah face above her. She kept her paw on Skyfeather's flank as she meowed:

"He's doing it. Demon's doing it…he killed Skyfeather…"

Then her eyes rolled and she passed out.

**I LOVED THAT CHAPTER SO MUCH! Did you guys? Also, I have only written two chapter on Last One Over so you have finally caught up with me! Whoever reviews first to Last One Over gets Geraldine's change animal!**


	36. Chapter 36: Demon's Jealousy

_**Chapter 36, Demon's Jealousy**_

"Shadowflight…Shadowflight are you okay?"

Shadowflight opened her eyes, looking wildly around.

She tried to stand, but it was too hard. She was just too weak.

"He was separating them…he killed Skyfeather…" Shadowflight couldn't bear it. She struggled to a sitting position, and looked up at Robin's worry-struck face.

"Who is that she-cat?" Robin demanded.

"Skyfeather…I told you about her. Demon killed her…"

She looked down at the long haired she-cat.

"He escaped," she rasped, her chest heaving for breath, "Demon is free to roam anywhere he likes. You can't catch him now. But he rescued these animals…" she looked around at the assembled animals Robin was leading. "Tell them to go away. We're done." She stood up, still clutching Skyfeather's body.

She looked around to see that Geraldine and Raven were sitting beside her.

"Break the knife machine," She told them. They nodded at the same time and rushed off.

Shadowflight wiped the sweat off her face with one paw. She was alone in the forest with Robin now.

"What are you going to do now?" Robin asked, his face worried, "Are you going…to leave Eris to be with your friends?"

Shadowflight glanced down at Skyfeather's body and shook her head. "No. Those friends mean nothing to me anymore." She looked into Robin's dark orange eyes. "My heart is not with them. My heart is with _you_."

**The End**

**Well, that's it for the longest book I've every written! I'll send the first chapter for Last One Over right away, and whoever reviews first gets Geraldine's change animal! How did you like the story and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Remember, Last One Over!**


End file.
